Stand Still
by Maria14
Summary: And this time, she was the one that needed him to stand still. LL
1. The Letter and the Envelope

**Stand Still**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N: So I've been trying to write this story for awhile, I just didn't know how, but I think I finally know what I'm going to do. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas/suggestions please leave them along with a review.**

"Here it goes," she whispered to herself as she passed the Stars Hollow sign. It hadn't changed one bit. It was snowing. She had forgotton how beautiful the snow was, especially in Stars Hollow. In New York, where she had been living, the snow was nothing compared to this.

"Good things always happen when it snows," she told herself.

She past those familiar stores that she used to pass everyday, but hadn't seen for the past five years. After Luke broke up with her, her life changed. Mike Armstrong had offered her an amazing job a few weeks earlier, she wasn't going to take it because she wanted to be with Luke. But then she lost him because once again she had screwed everything up. So, she left. It had been five years ago but it seemed like just yesterday.

As she drove around the town she thought about the day she left. She thought about the letter. She still could resite the words she had written to him. She didn't know why but she just couldn't forget them. They were stuck in herbrain, maybe forever.She remembered taping the letter on to the diner door. She used tons of duct tape just to be sure that he would get it. She wondered what he thought after he read it.

_Dear Luke,_

_I've never been good at writing, or putting my emotions into words, or saying goodbye. So this is probably going to be a very crappy letter. I'm sorry for that. I just wanted you to knowI'm leaving Stars Hollow. Everyone will know soon enough, but I wanted you to hear it from me. A few weeks before my parents wedding, do you remember that meeting you told me to go to? Well I went. They wanted to buy the Inn and then give me this really great job. I'd get to travel and I'd get a much bigger pay check. I, of course didn't want to because, well...because I had you... I know I screwed things up between us, and I'm sorry. This is where I always find myself, apologizing for everything I've done, for hurting people I care about. First my parents, then Max, and now you. _

_So anyway, now I'm taking it. The job, I mean.I think it would be best. I'm leaving today, but before I left I just wanted to tell you something. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me, and I didn't know if I could handle talking to you, so I'm writing instead. I just wanted you to know how important you are to me. You were never just the guy with the coffee to me. You weren't just a friend, or even justa boyfriend to me. You were always so much more. I can'teven describe in words what you are to me.You were always there for Rory and I, no matter what. I don't know what I would have done without you, Luke, I mean that. You were like part of the family, you were more a father to my daughter then Christopher ever was.Like I said, I'm not very good at writing down how I feel, so I guess you'll never really knowexactly how I feel, but I do love you, Luke. I just wanted you to know. I hope you have an amazing life and I hope you are really happy. I really, really do. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I really wish it hadn't ended like this, and I truly am sorry._

_Lorelai_

She ran through her words over and over. She circled the town about 10 times before she finally parked her car at Luke's. She sat there for a few minutes before she grabbed the envelope that had been sitting in the passenger seat for the whole ride,and walked into the diner.

"Kirk, just eat these." Luke told Kirk. Luke's back was facing Lorelai so he didn't see her.

"But, Luke, these are sunny side up. I wanted sunny side down." Kirk said.

"What's the difference?" Luke asked.

"Well...See the sunny side up ones have that little yellow thing facing..."

"Kirk, I know what the difference is. But they taste the same. Just eat these." Luke interupted him.

Lorelai walked closer to him, but no too close. If it wasn't for his voice and the littlefight he was having with Kirk right now, she wouldn't have recognized him at all. He wasn't wearing his baseball hat, or his flannel. And he had shaved. He was wearing clothes that he used to say he'd never be caught dead in. A nice shirt, and nice pants. He looked nice, but not likeLuke.

"But Luke, I wanted sunny side down." Kirk argued.

"Kirk, I'll give you a nickle if you eat these." Luke told him.

"Make it a quarter and you've got yourself a deal." Kirk said.

Luke sighed, he lost again. Kirk always knew how to get his way, kind of like Lorelai. Kirk was just a lot more annoying and Lorelai was a lot better to look at.

It was days like this when he thought about her. She had left five years ago. But days like this, when it was snowing he couldn't help thinking about her. She loved the snow. Whenever there was snow on the ground she got these amazing glow in her eyes. It was something to see.

Luke went to the register and got the quarter. Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat down in front of him, waiting for him to look up and see her.

"I'll be with you in a second." He said still not looking at the person sitting in front of him.

"I'll just have coffee." She told him. He knew that voice, he looked up to see her. Some would say she was the girl who got away. And suddenly she was sitting right in front of him. He hadn't seen her since they broke up five years ago. He hadn't heard from her since the day he found a letter she had written to him duct taped to the front door.

"That stuff will kill you," he said going along with the routine they used to have, before things got complicated.

She smiled and he smiled back. She missed his smile. He missed hers.

"Luke" She said.

"Lorelai..." He said.

"You look good." She said trying to make things a little less awkward.

He looked down at the clothes he was wearing and realized what she might be thinking.

"Well, uh..."

"All these years...Why change now?" She asked.

"Sometimes change is good." He replied.

"Well, if thats your philosophy then maybe you should move out of this town." She said. "I haven't seen it for five years, and nothings changed...except you." She said.

"Well, actually..." He started, but for some reason he couldn't get the words out. He changed the subject. "So...Hows the job?" He asked.

She knew there was something he was trying to say, but she played along, "Well, I quit." She told him.

He was silent, waiting for some reason.

"I just recenetly did. I wasn't happy there. I guess I should have never sold the Inn in the first place, I don't know what I was thinking...well I do...but..." OK now things were awkward.

"Yeahh..." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded and took a sip of the coffee he had given her.

"How's Rory?" He asked.

"Good." She said.

Another awkward silence.

"Hey, are you busy here, or can you come talk to me?" Lorelai said.

"I can talk." He said.

"Let's go outside." She said.

"It's snowing, it's cold." He said.

"It's snowing, Luke." Shesaid in the "duh" kind of way."Good things happen when it snows," she said quietly and turned to smile at him. He smiled back.

He was always nervous around her, even after all they had been through, he still got that same feeling in his stomach when he saw her. It wasn't a bad feeling, but only Lorelai could do it to him. He hadn't felt it since he last read her letter, which was last year on the first snow of the season.

Lorelai led them both to the gazebo. Luke noticed she was holding an envelope.

"OK." She said.

"OK." He said.

"Well, I have something for you." She told him.

"OK." He repeated.

"Well, you remember that night, before the Inn opened and I was so upset. We were going to go out for dinner, but I cancelled. You knew something was wrong, you always knew when something was wrong. And we sat on that bench." she said pointing to the bench that they had sat on all those years ago.

"Yes," he said.

"I was so upset, so stressed out. You let me cry on your shoulder, on your suit, your very nice suit. But you didn't care. You just let me cry and cry." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded feeling a little awkward about this whole situation.

"And I told you I was running out of money and I needed $30,000." She told him. Before he had a chance to reply she kept going, "And then you gave it to me, you gave me $30,000 so I could open my Inn." She said.

"Well it was your dream." Was the only thing he could think to say.

"Yes it was, and it meant the world to me. What you did and how you believed in me. But I told you that I would pay you back, and so...here." She said handing him the envelope.

"Oh, no, Lorelai. Keep it, please." He said.

"Luke, it's all in cash because I knew you wouldn't cash the check. Your going to take it and your going to use it because if you don't I will be really upset. Do you know how many pairs of shoes I could buy with that money? So...Please, take it. I told you I would pay you back and now I am. I'm not leaving until you take this." She said handing him the envelope. "Put it towards a dream of yours.Take a trip,or buy that blue power ranger suit you always wanted, actually you could probably buy a few with that much cash." She laughed.

"I've always been more of a red power ranger kind of guy," he played along. They laughed together and for the few seconds it seemed like nothing had changed, although just about everything had.

"How long are you in town for?" He asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know. I'm staying at the Inn, my old Inn for a week and then we'll see. I'm a little sad about going there,I know it will be completely changed." She said.

"Well, if you want to save some money, you can stay in my old apartment." Oh no he let it slip.

"Your old apartment?" She asked.

"Well..." He debated telling her, but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. So, what was he supposed to say?

"I bought a house." He said. Well it was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Oh," she said. "I'm really fine staying at the Inn. I might even crash at Sookie's for a night or two." She told him.

"OK...But if you need a place, the offer still stands." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Then there was that lovely awkward silence once again.

"Well, I have to go see Sookie, but I'll be back. Five years of being deprived from your amazing coffee, I have a lot of catching up to do!" She said as she began to walk to Sookies.

Luke turned around and walked back to the diner, suddenly becoming very cold. He hadn't even noticed how cold it was until that moment.

So much had changed in just those 15 minutes. Luke went back in the diner and behind the curtain and up to his old apartment. He stood in the almost empty room. There was only a few boxes left in the closet and the couch and his bed were still there. He missed living here, it was his home for so long. The room held so many memories. He hadn't been in here in a very long time. He looked at himself in the miror that was still in the bathroom. He looked at himself, _"why change now?" _Lorelai's words repeated in his head, and he knew that her visit might just change everything.

**Chapter Two: Lorelai visits Sookie. Sookie keepsa secret, but a stranger spills the beans about Luke. Well some of them anyway. How's Lorelai going to react and what will Luke say when she confronts him about it?**

**A/N: Well? I know it's not typical Luke and Lorelai...But I figured that if this really happened on the show, they wouldn't just act like nothing happened and act how they normally would. I figured they would act a little bit more serious. **

**And as for the title. I don't really know if it will actually connect with the story, I'm pretty sure it will. But I basically picked it because of Luke and Lorelai's first kiss. **

**Please review this. Suggestions/Ideas/Comments. I love reviews. They really do motivate me to write more. I want to make this good so if there was something you didn't like, speak up. **


	2. I Hated Them, But I am Them

**Stand Still- Chapter Two: I Hated Them, but I am Them.**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later, to give Luke something, only to find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed:**

**JoEySaNgEl1534: **good guesses, you'll find out one of his secrets in this chapter, so read on and review.

**nicole:** your in luck, his big secret is out in this chapter. review and tell me what you think.

**snowlight24:** thanks so much. hope you enjoy this chapter. r&r

**orangesherbert7:** wow thx for the long review. as for the part about luke when lorelai comes to the diner, i had it your way originally. i have no idea why I changed it, i agree with you, though, i probably should have kept it. one of lukes secret is out in this chapter soo read and review.

**GGFAN6:** thanks so much. i'll have to check out some of your stories. hope you like this chapter, read and review.

**muffin aux carottes:** we'll see...but you're right, they are Luke and Lorelai... Next part is here soo R&R.

**The27thGilmore:** good guesses, you'll find out in this chapter.R&R!

**ArcadiaX091:** like they say, great minds think alike. You'll find out one of Luke's secrets below, so read and review! I'm curious what you think is going to happen,

**Lukelorelaichick:** Well, here's the new chapter, I hope I didn't take too long. I have few more chapters written sort of, i still need to edit them and stuff, but so it shouldn't take me too long to update this story. reviews motivate me thooo so R&R!

**tom:** great guesses, you find out one of Luke's secrets in this chapter. R&R!

**Franala:** Say It Ain't So, great song by Weezer. Yeah, anyway, you'll find of one of Luke's secrets in this chapter and also who the stranger is. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

**oth2007:** thanks, and here's my update. Tell me what you think!

**LorelaiAnderson: **Thank you. I updated, enjoy and tell me how it was!

**Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, some people are pretty close to guessing Luke's secrets, and some even had very similar ideas to me. I love reading all of your reviews, sokeep umcoming!**

**We'll see what happens...I hope you guys like this. Please review when your done. Oh and don't worry, I love happy endings...**

* * *

"How long have you been in town?" Sookie asked. Lorelai had been at Sookies for about 10 minutes, and after all the screams and the jumping up and down, they finally were sitting at the kitchen table talking. 

"20, 30 minutes maybe? I stopped by Luke's first. I had to give him something." Lorelai said,

Sookie was silent and just stared at her best friend, that she hadn't seen in five long years. She didn't think she would ever see her again, but here she was, "You look good, Lorelai." She said after a long time.

"I am. I mean, I'm back and it feels great. I love this town. I love these crazy people. I love the random parties and holidays. And I love how this town looks when it's snowing. It's nothing like New York. This town is like a fairytale. I missed it." Lorelai smiled knowing how stupid she sounded but not really caring.

"Speaking of parties, are you going on Saturday?" Sookie asked.

"Is there a party on Saturday?" She asked.

Sookie froze. Lorelai didn't know.

"You saw Luke right?" Sookie asked. She said she stopped by Luke's, he had to have told her.

"Yeah, I just left from there, but I think he'd be the last person to know about a party," Lorelai laughed. "He hates those things."

"Yeah.." Sookie said.

"He did seem kind of weird, though, do you know what's up with him?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Sookie said even though she knew exactly what was up with him.

Lorelai shrugged and forgot about it.

"Do you think he would forgive me?" She asked.

"What?" Sookie was confused.

"Do you think he'd be able to forgive me, and you know...try again?" Lorelai said.

Sookie was stuck. Why didn't Luke tell her?

"Oh...I don't know, honey." Sookie said. She wished they would change the subject.

"What's up with his clothes?" Lorelai asked.

"I think he looks nice." Was all Sookie thought to say. She had an idea as to why he changed his clothes, everyone in the town had their owntheories, no one knew the truth.

"He does look great. But those clothes, they aren't him."

"Well, he's changed, Lorelai." Sookie said. Why didn't Luke tell her? She's going to find out, and it should be from him.

"Maybe...He didn't seem different. He'll always be the same ol' Luke to me." Lorelai said smiling.

Sookie faked a smile. Lorelai looked so happy. She hated thinking about how she would be after she found out.

"Oh and he bought a house?" Lorelai asked.

Sookie froze again. What could she say to that? Why didn't Luke just tell her? Why did he have to put me through this?

"Umm...yeah." She said.

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

Oh God, she couldn't tell her.

"Oh, I don't know." Sookie lied.

Lorelai began to think there was something that no one was telling her. She was a little bit suspicious when she talked to Luke, but she didn't think too much of it. But now... Everyone was being kind of secretive and careful around her, not answering her questions with real answers.

"What's going on, Sookie?"

"What do you mean?"

Lorelai shrugged. She wasn't going to spill, all these years where Sookie couldn't keep a secret and now...well, I guess some things have changed.

* * *

Lorelai left Sookie's around 6 and walked around town since it had stopped snowing and it had gotten a little warmer outside. Then she decided to look in the movie store. She hadn't seen many movies lately because of her job, and even though she wouldn't watch any at the Inn, she still wanted to go in and see it. 

She walked in and there was that familiar smell, the smell of popcorn and the cologne that one of the guys at the counter always wore. She smiled. She missed that smell.

As she strollled around the store, she thought.

She was surprised today, when she drove into Stars Hollow everything looked completely the same. It looked almost exactly the same as it did the day she left. This was Stars Hollow, it wasn't supposed to change.

She wasn't expecting this. Sure, she didn't think everything would be normal and exactly the same, she'd been gone for five years. But she didn't expect any of this,everything seemed a little out of place. Almost nothing was the same. It looked the same from the outside, but it wasn't. Everything had changed, atleast a little bit. Even Luke seemed a little different, but also exactly the same, minus his new outfit. It was a hard thing to explain. He was the same in the ways that, he still looked at her with that same look, the one that she could never really figure out but she loved it anyway. He smiled at her the same way, and he laughed with her like they didn't have this crazy history and they were still really great friends, maybe more. But, there was also something that was different, something she didn't know how to explain. Luke seemed simple, but he was always a hard person to explain or figure out.

Today, he seemed nervous, but not that normal Luke nervous that he used to be when they started dating. She knew that kind of nervous and that wasn't it. He acted like he was hiding something from her, something he really didn't want her to find out. But what could it be? And why couldn't he just say it? What could it possibly be that he couldn't tell her?

Suddenly her thoughts were interupted.

"Are you OK?" A skinny blonde woman asked. She was a little shorter than Lorelai and had bright green eyes. Lorelai had never seen her before, but that wasn't surprising. Afterall she had been gone for five years.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Lorelai laughed at herself.

"Well you just seemed a little worried." She said. Lorelai noticed the Luke's cup she was holding.

"Luke's. They serve the most amazing coffee." Lorelai smiled.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, my fiance works there." She said.

"Oh really? Is it Caesar? Or somebody new?" Lorelai asked.

"No, actually, it's the owner, Luke." She said.

Lorelai froze. She felt like her heart was in her throat, or maybe in her stomach. She couldn't even tell. She couldn't think or talk or anything. This was why he was acting so strange. This is what he didn't want her to know. This is what Sookiewas hiding. Luke was engaged.

"L-Luk-Luke?" Lorelai asked barely getting that one word out of her mouth. "Luke Danes? He used to wear flannel shirts everyday and he would always wear a backwards baseball hat, he doesn't let you have more than three cups of coffee, he-he doesn't shave and..." She was interupted

"Yes. We're getting married in three weeks." She smiled.

"Oh. Well, um, con-congradulations." Lorelai said having a hard time trying to fight off the tears. But luckily the woman didn't notice. Three weeks? He was getting married in three weeks. She could feel her throat tensing up and her heart beating faster and faster. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The woman stated. "I'm Rebecca." She said nicely.

"I'm Lorelai." She said having a hard time breathing.

"Lorelai?" She said in a very surprised tone. "_The_ Lorelai?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean my daughter's name is Lorelai, even though she goes by Rory and my grandmother's name is Lorelai, but she died a few years ago..." She said trying to not burst out in tears like she felt she was going to do at any moment.

"I thought you left," she said suddenly losing her sweet act and becoming a litte cold.

"I came back." Lorelai said. How did she know about her and how she left? She wondered if Luke talked about her a lot. She wondered what he said about her, was it good or was it bad?

"For good?"

"I'm not sure." Lorelai stated. She didn't want to think about leaving here again, she wanted to stay. She didn't want to say goodbye anymore. But how could she stay here and watch Luke get married to someone besides her?

"Oh." was all she could say.

"I have to go." Lorelai said. "Please don't tell Luke you saw me or talked to me or anything. I want to talk to him about this on my own."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

With that Lorelai left the store and walked over to Luke's where her car still was. She got inside and turned on the engine. Then she turned to see him. He was washing down the tables like he always did around 8 o'clock. She watched him for awhile, wondering what he was thinking. Was he thinking about her? Was he thinking about Rebecca?

Atleast she knew what everyone was hiding from her. And tomorrow it could all be out in the open.

* * *

Luke was restless. He was anxious, he was nervous. He had no idea what to do. Everytime the bell on the door rang he looked up waiting for Lorelai. It was kind of how it used to be. Before they went out, before things got hard, before he got engaged again. He used to wait for her to come, he'd look forward to it. She's come in begging for coffee, and he would say no, and then she would make some joke or movie refrence, and he'd still say no. Then she would look at him in the way, and he knew he wasgone, and he'd poor her the coffee. He liked it, how she needed him, even if it was only for coffee. 

He had always wondered if he'd ever see her again, and now that he had, it wasn't at all what he expected. Of course he knew it wouldn't be. Lorelai wasn't the predictable type.

But he was engaged. He was getting married, in three weeks. He was getting married to Rebecca who was a beautiful, smart woman. He had to stop thinking about Lorelai. They were over so long ago. She was over it and he had to be, too. He had to tell her, and it had to be today.

While he was completely zoned out he hadn't noticed that Lorelai came in and was now sitting in front of him.

"Hi." She said and he jumped.

"You scared me." He said.

She nodded.

"So...Luke Danes is finally tying the knot. Who would have thought?" She said. She hated the way it sounded. It sounded like something Taylor or her mother would say. She sounded cold, and sarcastic. She wished she hadn't said it.

He was silent.

"So I'm walking around the movie store, and this woman just starts talking to me. I notice that she has a Luke's cup in her hand so I said something about it. Then she starts telling me about how she's engaged to someone who works there. Now I didn't think she was exactly Caesars type, and I didn't think Lane went lesbian and I also doubt that she's still working here so, I asked her who it was. And she said Luke...Now I know that I haven't been here in five years and for all that I know there could be some other Luke, you know, he helpscook, or organizes the storage room, or maybe he's in charge of putting the chairs on the tables at the end of the day. But then, she said that he was the owner... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how." Luke said.

"What?"

"Lorelai, I haven't seen or heard from you for five years and then you just randomly show up. I wasn't going to be like 'oh hey Lorelai, I'm getting married,'"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"We have a history, Lorelai. If Nicole or Rachel showed up here I wouldn't just randomly tell them that I was getting married." Luke said, but as he said it, he realized something. If Nicole or Rachel had shown up when Lorelai did, he would have told them. He would have told them and it wouldn't have been a big deal.

So why was this so hard?

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong. I always kind of thought that I was different from them. You know, different then those other girls. But I guess I'm not, I mean now I'm just in their category." She said in a horrible tone, but she was angry.

Things were silent. Lorelai was angry, but suddenly her anger changed to saddness.

"I always hated them, Luke... I hated them because they hurt you... but I hurt you, too. I'm just like them... I'm sorry that I came. I'm sorry about all of this. I was so stupid to think you'd give me a second chance. You deserve so much better then me. You deserve someone who won't screw up..." She said.

"Lorelai..." Luke said.

"No. Look, this was only supposed to be about giving you your money back. It wasn't even supposed to be about us again...I just saw you and I thought...I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry." And with that she left.

* * *

It was next afternoon. It was almost 4:00. Luke looked out the window. She was still out there. Lorelai had been sitting in the gazebo for almost 4 hours. He couldn't take it.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been out there, probably awhile, but she didn't really know exactly how long. She just wanted to think, she wanted some quiet. She didn't want to sit in the Inn all day. She didn't like it there. It was completely different. That was her Inn and she didn't like feeling like a guest in her own Inn. 

"Hey." he said. She knew who it was. She wasn't exactly surprised that he came over. She knew that he would notice her sitting out there. She hoped he wouldn't, but she knew he would.

"I brought coffee," he offered it to her.

"You know me too well." She said. She hated how awkward the two of them were. They used to be so close, like best friends, like family, but now they couldn't even talk to each other without things being completely awkward.

"We should talk," he said sitting beside her.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Everything you said was wrong, Lorelai."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. It was the first time she had really looked at him since she came back. Sookie was right, he was different, very different. She didn't exactly know how or why he was different, but she could see it. He had changed.

"You didn't screw up, Lorelai. And you have always been more important to me than Rachel and Nicole. I missed you a lot when you were gone. It was a really hard year, every little thing reminded me of you. And that letter-"

"You got it?" She knew he did, how could he not? It was duct taped to his door, a tornado couldn't have gotten it off.

"Yeah. It took me about an hour to get it off my door."

"I didn't want it to fly away."

"So you had to use an entire roll of duct tape?" He asked.

They were silent.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"For what?"

"For not telling you. I just didn't know how. I guess I always thought that you would be the one, you know, so it was hard." He said.

"What? I'd be the one what?" She asked.

"I kind of always thought that we would get married."

"You did?"

"Yeah, so it was just weird...telling you, I mean. I really am sorry." He said.

She sighed. She had hoped for more than that, more than just an apology. But, he was getting married, and there was no way that he was goingto just cancel thewedding to be with someone who had already broken his heart once, and dump someone who was there for them and probably didn't screw up like she had.

"I really want things to be how they used to." He said.

"How they used to?" She asked.

"Yeah you know, friends." he said. He saw her dissapointment, but he had to ignore it.

"Friends." she repeated.

"Really good friends," he said.

She smiled a little bit, "OK." She said and hugged him. There was that smell, that Luke smell. It was undescribable, but amazing. It smelled a little bit like the dinner but also something else, something really good. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to.

"So, did you get down on one knee?" Lorelai said.

"What?"

"When you proposed, did you get down on one knee? I just can't imagine it, I'm trying to, but I have nothing," she said. She was trying really hard to look like she was OK. She didn't really want to know how he proposed, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Actually. I didn't exactly propose."

"She proposed? Oh wow, Luke Danes, I bet the town didn't let you live that down." She tried to act funny, like her old self, but she couldn't. It was hard to act like nothing was wrong when almost everything was.

"She didn't propose, she just kind of started talking about it, and well, here we are." He said. He said it a little nervously, knowing how stupid and weird it sounded.

"So you didn't propose?"

"No." That somehow made her feel so much better, that it wasn't his idea to get married. He didn't ask her, there were no flowers or candles or getting down on one knee, just a conversation, a plain conversation.

"So how's the Inn?" he asked.

"Ugh, it's so horrible. Nothing is the same. I hate it." She said.

"Well you still can stay at the diner, it's really no problem. I mean, there's only a bed, a couch and a bathroom. But there's free coffee downstairs."

"OK." She said. For some reason being in his old apartment made her feel closer to him. "Anything is better than that Inn. I can't stand all the changes."

"Good, I'll help you bring your stuff over."

"OK."

They both stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until Luke finally broke eye contact, "Let's go," he said.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you tell Rebecca about me?"

"Um nothing really, why?"

"Well I told her my name and she kind of flipped out, she sounded like she knew all about me."

"I didn't say anything, I mentioned you, but I didn't give her your life story or anything."

"Well then how did she know who I was?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Well- next chapter: Lorelai moves into the apartment above the diner. Luke goes through some old things and remembers his past. Also conversations with Sookie, Babette, and Kirk help Lorelai decide what she's going to do.**

**How is everyone liking this? I'd love the feedback, good or bad, I want people to like it. As always ideas/comments/suggestions wanted.**


	3. Don't Admit it

**Stand Still- Chapter Three: Don't Admit it**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, only to find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N: Wow a lot of guys had similiar ideas to mine, so I hope you'll be happy with how I wrote them. Another chapter, please review. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**jpeysangel:** Well the wait's over, here's the newest chapter, enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Elizabeth-Intheblue:** Thank you! Well, here it is, I hope the wait wasn't too long! read and review!

**oth2007:** I can't tell you, It'd spoil the fun. Keep reading and you'll find out soon. R&R!

**GGFAN6**: Keep reading and you'll find out what happens with Luke and Lorelai soon...Glad you like my story! Your not the only one that doesn't like Rebecca, don't worry... the people of Stars Hollow aren't too fond of her either.

**aggieshan08**: Hey, no one's married until someone says I do! Just keep reading and you'll find out, I think you'll like how it turns out. haha that rhymes, sorry. Anyways, R&R! I'd love to know what you think.

**orangesherbert7**: Wow it's creepy how you've thought of so many of the same things that I have thought about. I've written up to chapter five so far, and those chapters will be out soon, I think you'll like them. I think I'll stick with this title just because it's easier and I don't want to take a chance of losing all of the stuff you mentioned before. Thanks though, and yes that is an amazing sonh. But anyway,tell me what you think about this new chapter

**muffin aux carottes**: Yes, Kirk does help her a little bit, but it's more like he tells her something that gets her thinking... yeah. Don't worry, Rory's defiantly in this story, not until chaptersix though. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Annick**: Thank you so much! Here's more, tell me what you think about it.

**Gilmoregrl519**: thank you. Now if I told you it would ruin the surprise. But here's another chapter, tell me what you think!

**lue:** Hey, unfortunately you won't find out how Rebecca knows about Lorelai until chapter three. I've written up to chapter five so far, so you'll get a new update soon. Hope the wait wasn't too long, enjoy and tell me what you thought!

**Franala:** Glad you liked it! You'll find out her reaction towards the end of the chapter, so enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Ronata:** I'm happy you liked it, I hope so too! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it, tell me what you think of it!

**LAuren L**: Thanks! New chapters here so read and review!

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** Thank you! I've written up to chapter five so far, so you shouldn't have to wait too long in between updates. R&R!

**snowlight24**: thank you. hope you enjoy this, tell me what you think!

**tom**: thankk you! you'll find out how Rebecca knows so much about Lorelai in a later chapter...tell me what you thought about this chapter, i love reviews! Enjoy!

**The27thGilmore**: Thank you so much! Here's my update, hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think!

**nicole**: thank you! here's my update so please tell me what you thought about it!

**Cute-Kovu:** Thank you so much! Hope the wait wasn't too long...hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!

**And on with the chapter...**

* * *

"Thank you so much for all of this, Luke." Lorelai said as they brought in her last bag. 

"It's no problem, stay as long as you want." He told her.

"I won't stay long," she said. She didn't want to leave, not again. But she didn't like the thought of having to see Luke with another woman, especially if him and that other woman weregoing to bemarried.

"Your leaving?" He asked. He didn't want her to, he loved hanging out with her. They were friends, good friends, he didn't want to lose that.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She told him. She tried to read the expression in his face, to see if there was dissapointment, but she couldn't tell.

"Well, stay here while you figure it out."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So...I have to ask, what is with this?" She asked pointing to him.

"What?" He asked.

"The clothes, Luke. I've been here for three days and you have not once worn a flannel shirt or a baseball hat. You've been wearing sweaters and nice pants and shirts that you would find at some store that you used to never be caught dead in. This isn't you." She babbled on.

"Everyone used to always tell me they didn't like it, even you." He said.

"No! I love your flannel and your hat. You shouldn't change for anybody, Luke. You should only be around the people that don't ask you to change, you know, love you for you?"

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil?" he laughed

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Is it for _her_?" She didn't want to say her name, she didn't know why because either way, whether she had a name or not, Luke was getting married. But for some reason it just made it better when she didn't say her name.

"Maybe," he said, that was true, Rebecca never did like his flannel look, but it wasn't anywhere nearthe full truth.

"Well, what other reasons are there?"

"It's hard to explain."

The truth was, that his flannel, they reminded him of her. A few of them even smelled like her, the ones that she would always wear when she slept at his apartment.He had washed them so many times, but somehowher scent stuck to them.When he wore those ones he couldn't get that smell out of his head. So, he couldn't wear them. So he didn't, but then it slowly became that all of his shirts reminded him of her. And his hat. When he saw it, he would always think of that little nickname she would use. _Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap. _It hurt too much to think about it. So he put all of those things along with some other things in a box that Lorelai would have called his _Lorelai Box._ He had a Lorelai Box, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had one. When he got engaged to Rebecca, he told himself he'd get rid of it, but then he'd make excuses. And it still sat in the very back of his closet today.

"Ok..." She said.

"Yeah...uh well I better go, but call if you need anything, do you need the number?" He asked.

"Did it change?" She asked.

"No."

"Then no, I still remember it."

"You do?"

"...I dialed your number so many times in the past five years, I wanted to call, I just couldn't." But maybe if she had he wouldn't be getting married to _her._

Luke nodded.

"You know, Luke, I still haven't seen this house of yours."

Luke nodded again. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't know how she'd feel if she knew, he didn't even know how _he_ would feel if she knew.

* * *

Home sweet home. He walked in the door like he had so many times before. His tool box still sat at the door just like it always had. _Bert_ he thought, that was what Rory and Lorelai had named his tool box. He laughed at the thought. He didn't know why he left it there, he just did. Maybe because it reminded him of Lorelai and Rory because that's where they used to keep it. He just told himself that it was easier this way. 

He had walked through that door so many times, but today it seemed so much different. He didn't know why, but it was different. He went upstairs into his bedroom and sat down in his closet. There it was. His Lorelai Box. It was big, but not too big, although you could probably fit a decent size TV inside. He pulled it out and set it down carefully on the bed.

First he took out the many flannel shirts. As he put them on the bed, the smell filled the room. Somehow they still smelled like Lorelai. It had been five years since she worn them, but they still smelled just like her.

_"I'm not a mysterious man am i?"  
"Well the wardrobe is kind of a head-scratcher"_

He laughed, at her and himself. He was so in love with her then, when he saw Jason at the Dragonfly, and the flowers, the flowers he had bought for her. And the wedding, his sister's wedding that he had invited Lorelai to. You could call it their first date. He didn't know why he remembered that moment, probably because it was right before their first kiss.

He shook his head and looked through the box some more. There was his hats, there were three or four inside. He put them next to his shirts and kept looking.

Then he pulled out the invitation to the opening of the Dragonfly. It was where they had shared their first kiss. He was so nervous, and so was she. _"stand still,"_ the words rang through his head over and over as he remembered that moment. And then how afterwards Kirk came running down the stairs. This town was so crazy, and even though he'd never admit it, he did love it.

Then he saw the letter, it was a little bit crumpled and some of the original duct tape was still stuck to it. He remembered the day he read it. He didn't open up the diner that entire week. Luke started to get sad just thinking about how devasted he was all those years ago. He read the letter over and over again for hours that day. He tried calling her house but the line had been disconnected. He remembered driving to her house, looking at the For Sale sign sitting in the front yard. But the one thing he noticed was that the Chuppah was gone. He remembered how he looked through all of the dumpsters in the town, wondering if she had thrown it away. He wanted to think that she had brought it with her, but he doubted it. He remembered sitting on her steps until one in the morning when Babette finally told him to go home. He just sat there all day and most of the night, wishing that he would see her car pull up in the driveway again. But it didn't. It never did.

Then he pulled out some other items, things she had given him, a movie that she had made him buy so they could watch it together, a pair of earrings she had left at his place. But then he saw it, the thing that he was sort of looking for. He just wanted to see it. He hadn't looked at it since he made this box.

He pulled the small black velvet box out of the big cardboard box. He took a second before opening it, but he finally did. It was his mother's ring, the one he wanted to give to Lorelai, the one he planned on giving her all those years ago. His father gave it to him a year or two before he died. He said that Mom wanted him to have it, and she wanted him to give it to the woman he loved, the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. And he had wanted to give it to Lorelai. But he never got the chance.

What was he doing? He needed to stop looking through the box. He was getting married. _Married._ But his fiance wasn't wearing this ring. Why? He didn't even know. He told himself that it was because the ring reminded him of Lorelai, and he didn't want Rebecca's ring to remind him of someone else. But he knew that was just another lie he had told himself. So what was the truth? He had no idea...

* * *

"He told me that he always thought we would get married," Lorelai told Sookie. 

"He did?" Sookie said.

"Yeah, and I think we had a moment." She said.

"A moment?"

"Yeah, a few actually."

"But he's getting married."

"I know. I don't want to be the other woman, and I don't think Luke would let himself have another woman...but..."

"But?"

"But it's Luke."

"I know."

"This is so confusing."

"I know." Sookie sighed.

"Do you think I should tell him how I feel?"

"I don't know...You know I've always wanted you two together, I always believed it would happen, but...he's getting married."

"But I was getting married."

"What?"

"When I was getting married to Max. He built me that Chuppah...And we had this talk...It was a big part of why I called off the wedding."

"It was?"

"Yes."

"You never told me that before."

"I never told anyone that before."

Sookie nodded.

"Do you think he intended to do that?" Sookie asked.

"Do what?"

"Do you think he was trying to get you to change your mind?"

"I think so." She told her. "It's Luke, Sookie. He's the one, I know it, I always have."

* * *

"I don't like this, Luke. _Her_, being around you all the time, I don't like it. " Rebecca told Luke. 

"I know you've said it four hundred times." He answered.

"And your still going to let her stay there even though I don't like it?"

He sighed. "Yes."

She frowned.

"Look, she's my friend." He told her.

"But is there a reason she needs to stay at the diner? The Dragonfly is a perfectly fine place to stay." Rebecca asked Luke for the millionth time that day.

"She shouldn't have to waste her money staying there, when this place is empty and free." He answered for the millionth time that day.

"Well is it permanent? I mean how long is she going to stay up there?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's still figuring out what she's going to do."

"Why doesn't she just go back where she came from?" Rebecca said folding her arms angrily.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"You really don't know?" Rebecca said begginning to get frustrated.

"No."

"Wow." She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, what? What is it? Why do you hate her?"

She shook her head. She was annoyed and he could tell. They had been fighting about this for atleast an hour, repeating the same things over and over again. She would say that Lorelai should just stay at the Dragonfly, and then he would say that Lorelai shouldn't have to waste money when she could just stay above the diner. She would say she didn't like her. He would ask her why. She would say she didn't want her being around and then the whole conversation over again. They had been going on about it for awhile and she still wouldn't let it go.

"You obviously don't get out much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." And with that the conversation was finally over.

* * *

"Hi, Lorelai." Kirk said. 

"Hey Kirk." Lorelai said.

"You know I asked LuLu to marry me." He said proudly.

"I heard."

"Yeah, it was probably about two years after you left."

"So you've been engaged for three years?"

"Well see, I saw once in this comic strip, this guy, he took a bath in some butterscotch pudding right before the wedding because he thought it would make him better during the wedding night..." Lorelai cut him off.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you let me finish..."

"I really don't have time, Kirk, maybe later."

"Yeah, your just jealous."

"What?"

"Your jealous, you want to be with Luke, but he's getting married, so your just jealous of anyone else who is in a relationship," Kirk said in a 'matter of fact' type of way.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. But maybe he was right. Maybe she was jealous because he was happy and she wasn't.

"Too bad, too. I always thought you two would end up together. But then that wedding and the ribbons, you won, by the way. You had more people on your side. Or maybe people in this town just like pink better than blue...I should take a poll some day..."

"What happened to those ribbons anyway?"

"Luke went around and made everyone take them off, people were terrified. The diner was practically empty for weeks."

Lorelai smiled. She could defiantly imagine that.

"It was a really nice ring, too, his mother's you know." Kirk said.

"What? What ring?" Now she was interested...

"Well, I don't know, I guess I caught him at this sensetive time, he was hurt, he missed you, and I think he was a little bit drunk because he only charged me a dime for the toast, but usually its' a dollar ten."

"Kirk, get to the point."

"Oh, so he showed me the ring that he wanted to give to you. It was his mother's, she told him to give it to the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted you to have it."

She was speechless. He had a ring for her? His mother's ring? He wanted to marry her, it was his idea and everything. She had said nothing about it, no conversations, it was completely his idea.

"Do you think he would have gotten done on one knee?" Lorelai asked, but not really meaning for it to be outloud.

"For you? He would have gotten done on two knees, baby." Kirk said in a funny talk show host voice, like he was quoting a line from a movie or tv show, only...he wasn't. He was just being Kirk.

Lorelai stood up, suddenly extremely happy. She didn't know why because after all, that was in the past, things had changed. But she liked the thought of him planning to propose to her, she only wished he had.

* * *

**So I didn't exactly do what I said I would but I have to save the Babette conversation for a different chapter because during their talk, she will spill a secret, after all that's what she does best. And that secret can't be revealed until later. It will probably be in the chapter after next.**

**This wasn't exactly how I planned the chapter going, and I know it was shorter, but it had to be. Tell me what you think. Ideas/Suggestions/Comments always. Please review!**

**I also dropped a few hints in this chapter, mostly Luke hints. See if you can figure it out.**

**Next chapter: It's the day of the party. Lorelai asks Luke if Rebecca is wearing his mother's ring. Lorelai talks to Miss Pattie and Luke can't find Lorelai at the party. Also, Lorelai has a plan**

**Review!**


	4. If You Love Something, Give it Away

**Stand Still - Chapter Four: If you Love Something, Give it Away**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later, to give Luke something, only to find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N:**

**Franala:** I know about the spacing, when I look at the preview before I post the spacing is fine, but then I post it, somehow some of the words go together. I have no idea how, but I'm trying to work on it. You'll find out what happened to the chuppah in a much later chapter, but don't worry, you will find out. I believe you will find out in chapter nine or eight. I've written up to nine but I forget which one it is, lol. Also you'll find out who is living in Lorelai's house in the chapter after this one. I'm glad you liked this, but here's the new chapter so read and review!

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Kirk and LuLu are still engaged. Thx for the review! Here's my new update so R&R!

**GGFAN6:** You'll find out who is living in Lorelai's house in the chapter after next, so keep reading! The first part of the chapter is Luke and Lorelai's conversation about the ring so, enjoy! Glad you liked my Kirk conversation, and you will get a Luke and Lorelai fight in a way way later chapter, and also there are a few conversations between Lorelai and Rebecca were the words aren't so nice...So anyway R&R!

**The27thGilmore:** You'll find out what has happened with the chuppah in chapter eight or nine, I've written up to chapter ten and I can't remember which chapter everything about the chuppah is revealed, but you'll have to wait a little while before you find out. I'm glad you liked my Kirk conversation. Here's another chapter so R&R!

**orangesherbert7:** Haha I'm glad my story brightened your day, that's a really great compliment and I appreciate it sooo much. You won't find out about the chuppah until chapter eight or nine, I forget which one I wrote about it in...So it will be a little while before you find out. About the Lorelai Box, well...I can't tell you so you'll just have to wait...You'll find out about Lorelai's house in the chapter after next. The first part of this chapter is Lorelai asking Luke about the ring so enjoy! I hope you like this, read it and tell me what you think!

**Annick:** wow thats an amazing compliment, thank you soo much! This story will be pretty long...As much as you don't want to stop reading it, I don't want to stop writing it, so I'm trying to make it a pretty long story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, read it and tell me what you think!

**jennalynn:** Thank you so much! I hope I didn't take too long to update, but please read and review, I'd love to know what you think!

**nicole:** The first part of this chapter is the conversation between Lorelai and Luke when they talk about his mother's ring soo enjoy! You'll find out what Lorelai's going to do in a later chapter. Read it and tell me what you think, I'd love to know!

**snowlight24:** Hah I'll try not to make it too mushy? How am I doing so far? Is it too mushy? Of course, drama never hurt anyone, if there wasn't any the world would be boring! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, read and tell me what you think.

**Nicole:** Hope you didn't have to wait too long, R&R!

**screaming truth:** thank you! Here's my new chapter soo read it and tell me what you think!

**tom:** Thank you so much for the wonderful review. You'll find out some of the answers soon, but some you will have to wait awhile for. I'm glad your enjoying this story. The first part of the chapter is about Luke's mother's ring so go ahead and read it! and please, tell me what you think!

**Geneva:** You'll just have to wait and see...Thanx for the review! R&R!

**BluJPlover:** Thanks! Hope you didn't have to wait too long, I think I posted two days ago so that's pretty good! I have most of the story written anyway, I just post each chapter when I have the chance, so the chapters should come prettty quickly. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!

**Shawnee89:** Thank you!

**A/N: Also incase anyone cares I started another GG story...Don't worry this will get finished, I'm practically done writing it anyway, I just have to post the rest of the chapters. Anyway,**

**the story is called Diary, it takes place in Season 4 right after Jason and Lorelai break up. I just posted the first chapter last night so check it out!**

**On with the story,**

* * *

Lorelai came downstairsto the diner at about 7:45. 

"Hey, I didn't expect you up for another couple of hours." Luke said as he poured her coffee.

"Yeah, well... I've changed, too." She told him.

He didn't know what to say to that so he waited for her to speak again.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?" She said a little more sarcastic than she had intended. "This party tonight, it is your engagement party isn't it?" She asked him. She hoped she was wrong, but what else could it be? She saw the flyers, she wanted to ignore them, but they were there. There weren't as many as she thought there would be considering how Taylor usually posts them all over the town, but they were there. She never took a good look at them, but she was almost sure that it said something about Luke and... _her_ on them.

He nodded. "That's Rebecca's thing. Her and Lulu are setting it up."

"She's friends with Lulu? Do you double date with Kirk?" She joked. But she could see he wasn't laughing and changed the subject. "Why aren't Miss Pattie and Taylor doing it? They usually do these type of things."

"Umm...well...they just didn't." He said nervously. He didn't want to mention it. He knew exactly why they weren't throwing them the party. They had confronted him about it many times. But he didn't want to tell her.

She knew he was hiding something again. He was never a good liar.

"Hey, I have a question," she said as she sat at the counter in front of him, like she used to. She looked into his eyes, she had a very serious expression on her face. He knew this couldn't be good.

"Yeah?"

She waited for a few seconds before saying anything, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but of course she couldn't. She sighed, "Is Rebecca wearing your mother's ring?" She had to know.

He froze. He looked a little confused, but also something else, she didn't know what it was, scared maybe?

"W-What?" He trembled, he was nervous and he wasn't looking directly at her. Maybe that was no? Or maybe it was yes?

"Did you give her your mother's ring?" She repeated calmly.

"What makes you think my mother had a ring?" He realized how weird that sounded, "I mean...that she gave me her ring..." He said, still nervous, and still not looking at her.

"A little birdie told me," she said, looking at him so seriously, it made him even more nervous. She just had to know. She wasn't sure what it would mean either way, but she still hoped that she wasn't wearing his mother's ring, the one was supposed to be hers.

"Kirk." He stated it with a little bit of anger, annoyance and maybe a little bit embarrasment. He remembered that night all too well. It was the first snow of the season, it was the day that he hoped to propose to Lorelai. He always knew he would propose to her on the first snow of the season because she loved the snow and he knew it would be special. He had been watching the snow all day, thinking about her. He was sad, and he missed her, and well...Kirk was there...So he spilled his heart out to him. He told him everything. He knew it was a mistake, but he didn't think that Lorelai come back and find out.

"It doesn't matter... is she? Is that ring on her finger your mothers?" She was still so serious, her eyes fixed on him. He was now looking at her, right into her eyes. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

He was silent for what seemed like forever.

"No." He said

She nodded,stood up, smiled slighty and then turned and walked out the door. He might have been in shock, but he didn't move for a while. He just stared at the door she had just walken out of. He knew this couldn't be good...

* * *

"Hey Pattie," Lorelai said as she passed Miss Pattie later that afternoon. She had been doing a lot of errands, she had a plan... 

"Hi sweetie." Pattie smiled. Lorelai sat beside her.

"Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Of course not, you're not, are you?" Pattie said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Lorelai, darling, you can't go."

"Why aren't you going?" Lorelai asked. Pattie always went to town functions, always. Why wouldn't she go to this one?

"The only people that are going are a lot of Rebecca's friends, and some people around the town that don't..." She paused as if she was afriad to go on.

"Don't what?" She was curious.

"Well, the ones that don't know...or care." Pattie said.

"What?" She was confused. Everything had been so confusing in the past couple days.

"Lorelai! You and Luke!" Miss Pattie said as if it was so obvious.

"What about us?" Lorelai played dumb, she knew it and Miss Pattie knew it. Lorelai knew what she meant, she knew exactly what she was talking about, but they both played along.

"You belong together. No one likes this Rebecca. Sure, she is the sweetest little thing, and so pretty, nice, too...But she's no Lorelai. She's not for Luke. You're the only one for him."

Lorelai smiled. She liked this. She liked that the town was rooting for her. She liked that they were thinking the same thing she was. Of course, it wouldn't make a difference, not to Luke, anyway. What did he care who the town thought was best for him? But she still liked that the town was boycotting the party, just for her. She felt a little bit guilty about feeling this way, but it was Luke. They _did_ belong together. She knew it. Everyone knew it. Everyone, except for him.

Boy, how things had changed. She used to be the clueless one. Everyone used to tell her how he loved her, how they would be perfect together. She ignored it and denied it. She was so clueless. And now, probably 10 years later, everything had totally changed. It was like the world had been turned upside down. She saw it now, just how much everything changed. The town had changed, her and Luke had changed, life had changed. She didn't want to admit it before, that things were changing... But now, how could she pretend that everything was the same when it was so obviously different?

But she could set it straight, or atleast attempt to. She hada plan, and she had a good feeling that it might just work.

* * *

"You OK, honey?" Rebecca said sweetly. She was always so sweet, no one understood how she could be with a guy like Luke, who had only shown his sweet side to Lorelai and Rory. 

"Yeah." He jumped when she touched him. He was in deep thought. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Lorelai that morning. He knew what she was going to think. But it wasn't the truth...he didn't think. He looked around for her, but she wasn't anywhere.

He remembered Lorelai's and Max's engagement party and how hard it was for him to see them together. Maybe that's why she didn't come, it was too hard.

Wow. So much had changed in these past 10 years. It used to be him, wanting her but having to sit and watch her be with other people. And now it was her that was sitting back and watching him get married. It was so weird to think about. This is what he had wanted, it's what he never thought would happen. Lorelai wanting to be with him, really wanting to be with him, maybe forever. He didn't believe it would happen, he didn't think he was that lucky...to have her,_ forever_. That was one of the reasons he broke up with her, because he was afraid of getting hurt later on. After he saw Christopher at her parents wedding, and listened to everything he had said to her. He snapped, and he got scared. He wasn't good at allowing himelf to be put in a position to get hurt, that was always something they had in common. So he broke it off, before he got his heart broken. And that didn't work out how he planned, he had spent over a year thinking about her. Probably longer than that, he didn't really ever stop thinking about her.

Luke froze. He had to stop. He was getting married. In less than three weeks, he would be married. He had to get over all of this. He's only thinking all of this because she's back in town, and they had lots of good memories, and a crazy history. That's all there is, it's just memories. He loved the memories, not Lorelai. He was going to marry Rebecca.

* * *

She stood, far away, away from the music, the lights, the dancing. She watched them for hours. All day she had been excited about her idea, her "plan," but when she saw the party, she froze. A slight depression came over her as she saw everyone out there having a good time. 

She thought about her engagement party that the town had thrown for her when she was getting married to Max. She wondered if this is what Luke did, if this is what he felt when he watched her engagement party.

He looked happy, but he also looked as if he was waiting for something, looking for something, missing something. She wondered if he was looking for her.

But she didn't want to go in there. She wasn't in the mood to party and congradulate two people on an engagement that she didn't want to happen.

She had to stop watching, so she took a walk. A walk around the town. As she did so many memories came back to her. She had missed this place more than she knew.

She went by the Inn. The Inn that she didn't want to stay at. But for some reason, tonight, when she saw it, she saw it as how it used to be.

_You're the most confident person I know. Obnoxiously so. You're good at what you do and you know it."  
"I'm good at doing what I have to do. When I had to get a job, I got it. When I had to find a house for us and a life for us, I got it. When I had to get Rory into Chilton, I did it. But I don't have to leave the Independence Inn. I don't have to go into business for myself."_

She smiled as she remembered how nervous she was about opening her own Inn. And look how things turned out...She didn't have the Inn for long, but she loved it. Well, like they say, if you love something, give it away.

She just wished she hadn't.

She walked up to the porch and peaked through the window. Then, she stood where they had been standing all those years ago, when they first kissed.

She smiled as she remembered how nervous the two of them were.

_"I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy." _

_"I'm not looking at you like your crazy!"_

_"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember."_

_"I loved the flowers!"_

_"And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment."_

_"There was! There was a moment."_

He looked at her and got closer.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Would you just stand still?"_

They kissed then, she moved away, but then came closer.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Would you just stand still?"_

She couldn't help but smile when she thought about how nervous she was, but how amazing the kiss was. She stood at the Dragonfly for a few more minutes, but then she moved on.

She walked down the street, snow was still on the ground. As she walked down the streets she remembered their first date.

_Hey, do you remember the first time we met?_

_What?_

_I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?_

_It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person..._

_Ooh, is it me? Is it me?_

_This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy._

_Ooh, it's me._

_I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying - sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her._

_Y'know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful._

_She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me._

_God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you?_

_So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio, she had written 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee. _

_But she didn't go away._

_She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me_

He opened his wallet and took out a small piece of paper

_one day it would bring me luck._

_Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee_

Then he handed me the paper, and I read it.

_Um... I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? ...__You kept this in your wallet._

_Eight years._

_Eight years._

She wondered if it was still in his wallet.

She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to be happy. Even if she was just living in the past.

Then she stopped, realizing where she had found herself. She looked up to see her home, her old home that is. But it would always be her first house. Sure, she grew up at the Independence Inn, in the potting shed, but this was her first real house. The first house that she bought and and took care of all by herself. It looked exactly the same, as if she still lived there. But there was one thing missing, her chuppah. The yard looked empty without it. It had been there the last three years she had lived there. She remembered thinking how weird it looked without the chuppah the day she left Stars Hollow.

She wondered who lived there now, if she would like them, and if they'd like her. She wondered what it looked like inside. She sat down on the lawn and stared at her house. She just stared, not even thinking about anything in perticular, just thinking...and sitting. She glanced over and saw a For Sale sign that stood near the mail box. She hadn't noticed it before. She stared at it for awhile. Her house was going up for sale, maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was a sign that she should stay...and buy her old house back.

After a while, she got up and walked back to Luke's apartment. She watched the party through the window for a few minutes, and then she went to bed.

Atleast she still had her plan. She only hoped it would go the way she imagined.

* * *

**There are many paths in life. There's the "Hey, you're cute, sure, I'll marry you after graduation and med school" and the "Can you drive Susie to soccer today, 'cause I've got a pediure?" path. And then there's my path, where I found myself 16 and pregnant and I realized "I have to get a job, I have to raise a kid and being me, I have to do it all by myself." Not easy. But the thing with my path was, when I reached the end, I turned around and realized I'd ended up someplace really good.  
**

**Do you guys remember that? Lorelai used to say it during the theme song, I think they only did that in the first season, but I had totally forgotton about it until now...Just thought I'd share.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think about this chapter? I changed it around a lot, I was originally going to have Lorelai reveal her "plan" in this chapter, but I changed my mind. I think it would be way way too soon and I think it would rush the story too much.**

**So, I guess for now, your just going to have to guess what Lorelai is planning. Small hint in the chapter, anyone catch it?**

**As always ideas/suggestions/comments wanted. Good or Bad!**

**Next chapter: Babette and Lorelai's talk leaves Lorelai speechless. Luke looks through his Lorelai Box again and Lorelai has a run in with Rebecca at Doose's.**


	5. She's No Lorelai

**Stand Still- Chapter Five- She's No Lorelai**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later, to give Luke something, only to find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing...**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**(Thanks to all who reviewed, you always make my day:)**

**Elizabeth-Intheblue:**Thanks! Here's the new chapter so enjoy and review!

**GGFAN6:** It's a deal...I have most of the story written and I just update every chance I get, which is pretty often so you don't need to worry. You'll find out about the chuppah and the house soon, don't worry!

**orangesherbert7:** As for the horoscope and the Lorelai Box, I've already written the chapters where that comes up and I'll think you'll like them. You'll find out about the chuppah and the house soon so don't worry. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one, too. R&R!

**The27thGilmore:** Glad you liked it! As for my other stories...Most of them are from a pretty long time ago, they aren't as good as this one lol. But I started a new story called Diary and I think it's pretty good so check it out. I never find the hints in other stories either so don't feel bad and yes I am proud! R&R!

**Franala:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah I don't know whats up with the spacing. You'll find out about the house very very soon so don't worry. R&R!

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Thanks! Yeah I like it, too. Hope the wait wasn't too long...Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Al:** Yeah your right it was just in the Gilmore Girls Begginnings which is kind of what I meant, but I didn't say it. Yeah lol. Thanks for the review! R&R!

**Kylie1403:** Thanks so much. Yeah they only played that in the GG Begginnings that they did on Sundays for a little bit. R&R!

**Roxton7:** Thanks, I'll try lol. Here's the new update so read it and review it!

**tom:** I love reading your reviews, they are always so nice, lol. But anyway, thank you so much. You'll have the answers to all your questions soon, I'd love to know what you think about this chapter.

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** You'll just have to wait and see, hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think!

**Ronata:** Thanks! Here's the new chapter, I'd love to know what you think about it so please review!

**maya alalouf:** good guesses, you'll find out very soon! Here's the newest addition to my story, I'd love to know what you think about it so please review! Thanks.

**Noam:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too. Please tell me what you think!

**Lukelorelaichick:** Hey I love your story! Yeah update pretty fast because I already had most of the story written before I even started posting it, so I just go on the computer and post the chapter when I have the time. Yeah, anyway, I'm glad you like this. Tell me what you think of my new chapter andI promise I'll review yours, too.

* * *

Here he was again, staring down at that box. He was going to get rid of it, today. Today, it would be thrown away, forgotton, gone. First, he just had to look through it, one more time, one _last_ time. 

He pushed aside the things he had already seen, the shirts, the hats, the letter, the invitation, the movie, the earrings, and the ring.

And there, on top of a few other things was the tape. The self help tape he had bought after Nicole cheated on him and they got divorced. He didn't need to listen to it to know what it said, he still remembered.

_"Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see her face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of lonliness? Do you see her face? When you travel who would make your travels more enjoyable? Do you see her face? When your in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see her face? When something wonderful happens in your life, a promotion at work, a successful refinacing, who do you want to share the news with? Do you see her face? Whose face appears to you, my friend, whose face?"_

And he still saw _her _face.

He dropped the tape. He had to stop thinking this. He just had to go through the box and then get rid of it.

He looked through it some more, taking out her coffee cup. The one that she would always use at his apartment. She had claimed it hers after they had been dating for awhile. He smiled when he thought about all the times they fought over her incredible coffee addiction. He set it down on the bed and kept looking.

He pulled out a picture that Rachel had taken of them when she came back to town. It was at the Fire Light Festival, it was just a picture of them talking, but he loved it. They both looked so happy, just talking, and laughing together.

He put it down and kept looking.

The horoscope. It was in a small plastic bag so it wouldn't get ripped or lost. _"You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away."_ He read it out loud to himself. _"Keep it in your wallet and it will bring you good luck,"_ he remembered her saying, it had been almost fifteen years ago. He thought for a few moments but then he took his wallet out of his back pocket, placed the horoscope inside and put everything back into the box and placed it back inside his closet.

He would have to throw it away another day.

* * *

"Oh I'm so sorry," Lorelai said as she bumped into someone at Doose's. When she saw who it was she wasn't sure what to say. "Rebecca...Hi..." 

"Hey, Lorelai... Sorry I didn't see you last night, you must have been dancing all night, or something..." She said even though they both knew that Lorelai hadn't come.

"Oh well, actually, I couldn't go, I just had so many things I had to do and I lost track of time and well...I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Lorelai said nervously.

"Yeah, a lot of people _couldn't make it_." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure they all had good reasons." She said even though they both knew she was lying.

"No, I know why they couldn't come. They didn't want to. The whole town hates me, they all say "she's no Lorelai.' when I walk by. They don't want me to marry Luke, they want you to." She told her.

"Oh, well I'm sure..." She had no idea what she was suppose to say, but luckily she was interupted.

"I had always been so jealous of you, and I had never even met you, until now. Everyone would always tell me how much happier Luke was when he was with you, how his face lit up when you were around. And how you were the only one for him. They would tell me how he wouldn't be with me long because he would always be in love with you. '_Lorelai, she was perfect, she was beautiful, they belong together.' _I was so jealous. But then... Luke agreed to marry me, and I thought _'hey maybe they are all wrong'. _Everything was going great. Then you show up..." She said.

Lorelai watched the small woman go on and on about what the townspeople told her. She zoned out after awhile but then, she looked up at her to see Rebecca giving her the evil eye.

"He won't go back to you," she told her and then she dropped her shopping basket and left the store.

* * *

"Lorelai! Honey!" Babette came running to her later that morning. 

"Babette!" She gave her a big hug. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since she came to town.

"How are you, honey? And how's Rory?"

"Good. We're good. Rory's very busy, she's working. A great job... in New York."

"We've missed your pretty faces around here."

"Oh well our pretty faces have missed being around here," Lorelai smiled.

"You were always such great neighbors. You watched the gnomes while we were gone, and the cat...Luke does it for us now, but Morey says the gnomes liked you better...But Luke does have that nice butt."

Lorelai laughed.

"Luke does it for you now?" She was surprised, she couldn't imagine Luke watching lawn gnomes.

"Yes, he's a pretty good neighbor, mows the lawn sometimes, shovels the walk after it snows. He helps me around the house. Of course he rants and complains the whole time, but the butt makes up for that."

"Neighbor?" Whoa...What? She hadn't just said neighbor, did she?

"Yeah. You know I was a little surprised when he bought the house, but I wasn't too surprsied. After all, after you left he would sit outside that house almost all day and night. He barely ever left. He would just sit there, staring at it for hours. I thought about poking him a few times, you know, to make sure he hadn't, you know, croked or gone into shock or a coma or something...Whenever people came to look at the house, he would scare them off or tell them you had termites or a roof that would cave in or something. Everyone just figured that he was hoping you would come back, and he thought if someone bought your house, you wouldn't. And then after a few months, he bought it."

"He ...bought _my_ house?" She was shocked, she barely got the words out, but she managed.

"Yup, kept it exactly the same, too. Didn't do anything to it, he even has his couch in the same place you had yours."

She was speechless. He bought her house. What did that mean? She had to go talk to him, she had to find out.

* * *

"Luke!" She was out of breath. She ran into the diner, up to the counter where he was standing. 

"Coffee? OK. I'm getting it, I'm getting it, don't worry." He said starting to reach for the pot. She grabbed his arm.

"No, not coffee." She was breathing hard. She put her hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath.

"Lorelai, are you OK?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I just forgot how bad excersise is for me." She caught her breath and began talking.

"You bought my house, Luke." She said it and looked right in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Who- who told you that?" He was nervous, very nervous.

"Babette... You look after her cats and her gnomes, and you have the couch in the same place. You sat outside my house for hours staring at it. She thought you croked. She was going to poke you with a stick. And- and you shovel her walk, and help around the house. And your butt makes up for the complaining. And you scared off everyone trying to buy it. You bought my house, Luke." She said a mile a minute, she couldn't get her thoughts straight so she just said them all at once.

"Why- Why'd you buy my house?" She said after he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I-I...I didn't think you'd want anyone else living in it." That was half the truth. But, it was more like, _he _didn't want anyone else living in it.

Lorelai studied his face. "Does _she_ live there?" She patiently awaited his answer, praying that it was a no.

"No." He said while shaking his head.

She smiled a small, sweet smile. "And your selling it?" He knew her too well. She would hate him and another woman living in her house, so he was selling it. That was why he was selling it, right? She only hoped.

He nodded.

"Has anyone offered yet?"

"No." The truth was, many people had offered to buy his house. But he had told them all no, he wasn't sure why. But he always found himself telling all of them no. Maybe he wasn't ready to let go yet...

But he had to be ready, he was getting married.

Lorelai nodded then she smiled. It was a type of smile Luke hadn't seen since she got here. She went behide the counter and got close to him.

"What are you doing? Customers aren't allowed behide the counter." He said.

"I didn't buy anything yet, I'm not a customer." Then she smiled and reached her hand in his back pocket.

"Lorelai!"

She pulled out his wallet and then ran over to the other side of the counter.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She didn't answer, she just opened it and looked inside.

There it was. It was still there. After all these years he still had it. It was the horoscope that she had given him all those years ago. _You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away._ She smiled, closed his wallet, and handed it back to him, then skipped out the door.

He stood there, not having a clue on what just happened. He put his hand in back pocket, where Lorelai's had just been. He grabbed his wallet and then went behind the curtain. He sat down on the stairs that led to the apartment.

_Did you mean all those things you said about marriage?_

_What things?_

_You really want me to repeat them to you?_

_No I mean, I guess, for some people, marriage isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean it's probably better than being hobbled or something like that._

_And people can evolve together don't you think?_

_Maybe._

_Yoko and John Lennon did. They got closer and closer as the years went by. At the end they even had the same face._

_It got a little spooky._

_But cool_

_Yeah, they were lucky. I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap and doesn't want to change you or dress you, or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right...but that's only if you find that person._

_Yeah, if you find that person._

Lorelai's words rang through his head over and over.

_If you find that person._

* * *

**Well how'd ya like it, guys? A lot of you guessed that Luke bought Lorelai's house. I guess I'm pretty predictable, lol. Anyway...**

**The next chapter will be coming to you soon...if you review! Haha. **

**But guys, c'mon, you know I've been pretty good about updating. I don't think you've had to go more than two days without a new chapter. So reward me with a nice review! You know you want to...**

**Oh and also, check out my new story. I think I already said this, but hey, I'll say it again. It's called Diary and it's GG, of course, So check it out!**

**I'm sorry if I spelled gnomes wrong, I'm pretty sure that's right, though. I'm just too lazy to go look it up right now, lol. So, I apologize if it's wrong.**

**Next chapter: Rebecca talks to Luke about Lorelai. Rory gets a message from her mother which sends her on a road trip to a place she never thought she'd see again. Luke and Lorelai have a movie night at Luke's house.**


	6. Dear Rory

**Stand Still- Chapter Six: Dear Rory**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Elizabeth-Intheblue:** Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!

**Ronata:** Thanks, yeah I thought Rebecca living there would be very weird cuz I mean, it's Lorelai's house. It'd be weird. Hope you like this, R&R!

**nicole:** Haha, it wouldn't be as fun if they just got together in the first sentences!

**Noam:** wow thank you so much for that compliment! Yeah I hate it when people write short chapters so I try pretty hard not to.

**Lukelorelaichick:** Yeah I was pretty proud of my ending. Can't wait to read your new chapter!

**CantGetEnoughofLuke:** You'll see what happens at movie night... Love your username btw, you can never get enough luke!

**joeysangel:** thanks! hope it's worth your wait.

**lue:** Thanks! You'll see where the story goes, you'll just have to be patient.

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Thank you so much! I hope you like this, too...tell me whatcha think!

**BluJPlover:** Yup, as much as there needs to be a dirty- Lorelai comment, you have to mention Luke's butt atleast once. I mean, c'mon...Hah yeah glad you like it!

**The27thGilmore:** Yeah I know I only have 3 GG stories, once I finish these ones I'll start some others, I have billions of ideas so hopefully I'll get a fourth and fifth story up soon. Yes I do update often, it's cuz the story is like almost finished before I even post the first chapter so all the chapters are written, all I have to do is post them. I'm really glad you liked this, and also my other stories, too. Thanks so much!

**orangesherbert7:** Yeah the voice on the tape was kind of annoying, but whateverrI still loved the idea. Glad you liked this. Yeah so in this chapter you find out what happens on movie night and Rory also comes in the story, soo yess tell me whatcha think!

**GGFAN6:** Yup, Rory comes into the story in this chapter. The Luke- Lorelai fight won't happen for a few more chapters so you'll have to wait! And there will be a Rory- Luke scene somewhere in the future soo look forward to that. Thanks for the reviw, keep um comin'!

**Kylie1403:** Thanks! You'll just have to see what happens...

**Mimimoon:** Thank you! Hope the wait wasnt too long. R&r!

**Roxton7:** Thanks! Wow, you must have read my mind...Just read this chapter, I think you'll be happy with it.

**lollysamantha:** Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait too long, but here it is, tell me whatcha think!

**s.Roman:** Thank you! You'll just have to keep reading to find out...

**tom:** Thank you soo soo much! Your review was so nice, very touching, they always make me smile. so yes, thankkk you so much.

**nicole:** Thanks! Yeah, when I write Rebecca I kind of think of her as Nicole-like, too.

**Dreamer Child:** Thank you so much! I update pretty quick since all my chapters are done anyway, so you'll get an update soon! Thanks again

**Franala:** Yeah, I agree. What Luke did was sweet but odd, that's what I was pretty much going for I guess so thats good. And yes Rebecca is crazy lol. And most of the town has wanted L/L together anyway so I figure they'd stand up for her. Thankss! R&R!

**lindsey:** I'm flattered people told you to read this and also that this is one of the best stories you've ever read lol. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** Haha you'll just have to wait n see...

**lauren:** Thanks! And don't worry I will.

**screaming truth:** Thanks! Hope the wait wasn't too long. R&R!

**Maja:** Thanks! I hope your wait wasn't too long, enjoy!

**Thank you all so much for your reviews I love them! Also, I think I might update my season 6 story soon because of all the wonderful reviews I've gotten about it. So, look out for an update on that story as well as Diary sometime this week.**

* * *

"You should have just told me all of this, Sookie. Then I wouldn't have come home to all of this, I would have been prepared... I could have had a speech prepared or something, atleast I would have known what I was coming home to..." Lorelai told Sookie that day. 

"I know. I just, I didn't want to hurt you. ...Plus, you love surprises!" Sookie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not the kind where the man I love is getting married to somebody else."

"You really love him?" Sookie asked, she figured she did, but Lorelai had never said she loved him. She had never said she loved any man, not like that.

"Yes."

Sookie nodded. "Sooo what else did you want to tell me?" Sookie asked remembering why she had rushed over to Luke's old apartment.

"Oh! Well, see when I first met Luke I tried to get him to give me coffee by giving him this horoscope and I told him to keep in his wallet forever. Yesterday I looked, and it was still there. Andd you know he bought my house but did you know that he kept the inside exactly the same? I mean, Babette says he even has the couch in the same place and everything...What do you think that means?"

"That he hasn't cleaned out his wallet and he liked your furniture arrangement?" Sookie said.

"Sookie..."

"I don't know, Lorelai! You know I want you two together, but...He's getting married. I mean, you don't want to be the other woman, right?"

"No, but..."

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I havethis plan..." She said. Sookie raised her eye brow waiting for more.

* * *

"But why do you have to hang out with her so much?" Rebecca asked Luke that night at the diner. It was completely empty except for Kirk who was of course sitting there playing with his food. 

"She's lonely..." Luke answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you care that this bothers me?" Rebecca changed the subject.

"Because you won't even tell me why it bothers you!" He yelled.

"Because your clueless!"

"Fine, fill me in..." He said.

"Fine."

"OK..."

"I'm jealous, OK? ...Everyone just goes on and on about how perfect she is and how much you loved her and how you still do. They tell me how you still get that twinkle in your eye when she comes in the room, and how you are still so perfect for each other. Everyone says it, Luke...They all tell me how I won't last...how you'll go back to her... And you know she wants you back, you know it, Luke." She said getting quiet.

He just stared. His stare was directed in her direction, but it seemed like he was looking right through her. He was thinking, about everything she had just said. He was staring into space, trying to figure all of this out even though he wasn't sure he ever would.

And then she came in. The bell rang as it always did and he looked up, _like he always did._

"Hey! Listen, wanna have a movie night with me? I got Parent Trap, both versions andthen if we finish those I have Girl, Interupted. It's about this depressed 18 year old girl who goes to a mental hospital and becomes friends with a socipath. Then they escape and go to Florida but first they stay with this girl who just got out the mental hospital, but while they are there the girl ends up hanging herself in the bathroom. I know it's pretty different from Parent Trap, but I haven't seen it in awhile, so...You in?" Lorelai said completely ignoring the conversation that she probably interupted. Sure, she heard the yelling from outside, but she wasn't really interested, she just wanted to hang out with Luke.

He nodded and then she skipped upstairs to the apartment, leaving the couple alone again.

He looked back at his fiance who was furious. Her arms were crossed, she frowned, rolled her eyes and then walked out the door angirly.

* * *

Rory had been driving for what seemed like days. It had been exactly one week since her mother had left to go to Stars Hollow, and it had been one week and three days since they had actually spoken. 

Their jobs kept them very busy and they just, always missed each other. They left early in the morning and came home late at night and barely talked.

The last time she had talked to her Mom she could tell that something was wrong, something usually was so she wasn't too worried. If only she had known it was like this...

Ever since they had left Stars Hollow, Lorelai hadn't been the same. Rory knew why, she knew it was because of Luke, but Lorelai would never admit to it. Lorelai hadn't been on many dates since they moved to New York, and no more than two with the same guy. Rory didn't even know if she had even kissed anyone since her and Luke had broken up, but she didn't want to bring it up.

The last time she had talked to Lorelai she seemed so distant, like her mind was somewhere completely different. She was worse than usual.

And when Rory came home that night to find that note sitting on her bed, it all began to make sense.

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm going to Stars Hollow today. It's something I really need to do. I have something important to give to Luke, and I just need to get away for awhile. I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll call you when I know anything. _

_Love, Mom_

The words rang through Rory's head. She wasn't sure what to think when she had read the note lying on her bed. She had been trying to get a few days off ever since her mother had left, but with her job, that was hard. She worked for the _New York Times_, it was her dream job, but it kept her very busy.

But then she got the message. The message her Mom left on her voicemail, so she told her boss she had the flu and left to Stars Hollow for a few days.

She was almost there, but it would still be atleast 30 minutes until she would be in Stars Hollow.

_"Rory!" _

_"Mom? What's wrong?"_

_"I'm leaving, Rory. I'm selling the Inn, I'm selling the house, and I'm taking the job with the Durham group and I'm leaving._

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Leaving what?"_

_"Stars Hollow, I'm leaving Stars Hollow. I've lost Luke and your never here, there's nothing for me to stay for."_

_"Mom..."_

_"I can't stay here, Rory. It's too hard."_

_"But what about me?"_

_"What about you?"_

_"You didn't even think about consulting me in this life changing decision?"_

_"Rory...I need to do this. I can't stay...I'm sorry."_

_"You can't just leave, it's Luke...He's not going to let you go this easy."_

_"Well he did, he let me go, I'm gone."_

_"Mom... You can't just do this..."_

_"I can Rory, I did. Babette is taking care of sellingthe house, all I had to do was sign a few papers. I called Mike Armstrong today and it's all set, I signed on the dotted line...It's done."_

_"You're really doing this? Your just giving up? Just talk to him... He's waited for you for all these years, he's not going to just let you leave..."_

_"Rory! Luke made it perfectly clear what he wanted, there's nothing I can do about it...Why can't you support me!"_

_"Mom...Where are you going?"_

_"New York."_

_"That's it...Your going to New York and never coming back?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Never? Your never going to come back? How could you just leave? Stars Hollow is our home..."_

_"Not anymore, it's not my home. This is something I need to do, Rory. I need to start over."_

She remembered how panicked and scared her mother seemed, but also so serious and so sad. Those weren't emotions she saw in her mother very often. After that they fought very often, they even had a four month period where they didn't talk to each other. But like they always did, they made up. Rory finished Yale, and spent the summers in New York with her mother. She graduated two years later and then moved in with her mother. After that, they had left Conneticut and the Gilmore's for good. Both Rory and Lorelai were mad at Emily for what happened at her wedding, and they didn't want to see her. They called Richard every once in awhile, but that was all the contact they had with their old lives.

Then Rory was offered a small job at the _New York Times_, and as time went by she kept getting promoted. And then Lorelai and Rory both became very busy and barely got to talk or see each other.

And now Lorelai had gone back to the place she said she never would go back to, and Rory was chasing after her.

* * *

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai scooted a little bit closer to him and looked him in the eye. They had just finished the first Parent Trap and were sitting in silence. 

"Yeah?"

"About the house..."

"Look, Lorelai, don't look too much into it, OK?" He said. He didn't want her thinking he did it because of her, even though... maybe he did.

"OK...But I was thinking that...Well maybe...I think I'd like to, um, buy it...from you..." She said. She wasn't sure yet, it all depended on Rory, and if she brought _it_. And what Luke's reaction to _it_ was. She sure as hell didn't want to watch Luke and Rebecca get married. If they went through with the wedding, she would leave. She wouldn't be able to stay and watch the man she loved be married to another woman. But if they didn't and she thought that she had a chance with him again, there was a very good possiblity that she'd buy that house back.

"Really?" He asked. He'd like that, it'd mean she was staying.

"Well, maybe. Nothings final, but I just wanted to let you know so you didn't sell it yet...I'll know pretty soon if I want to or not."

"OK...Well I won't..."

"Thanks, Luke." She smiled that beautiful smile. The one that used to make him melt inside, _the one that still did._

"No problem." He told her.

"You up for the next Parent Trap? Did you know that Lindsay Lohan had to be both of the twins in this movie? TV is magical..." Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah... put it in..." He said as he moved around on the couch.

"I just have to go to the bathroom before the movie, OK?" Lorelai said getting up. They were watching the movie at Luke's new place and Lorelai's old place since the diner didn't have a TV. Lorelai went upstairs to the bathroom.

When she got out of the bathroom she looked across the hall and saw Luke's room, her old bedroom. She couldn't help herself but to go in.

She sat down on the bed and looked around the room.

The closet door was open, so she decided to look inside to see if there were any flannel shirts inside. She got up and walked into the closet. There wasn't any flannel in sight, only the clothes that he had been wearing since she came. But then she saw something red in the back of the closet near the ground. She pushed other things aside to find a box with a flannel shirt sticking out of it. She stared at the box before she looked inside.

When she did look inside she was amazed at what she found. There were atleast 15 flannel shirts inside, all of the ones that she used to wear where in there, along with a few others. His hats were in there also, but then she saw a picture. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw that it was a picture of her and Luke at the Fire Light Festival. Rachel had taken it when she came all those years ago.

Then she pulled out a coffee cup, it was the one that Lorelai always used when she stayed at Luke's apartment.

She pulled out the invitation for the opening of the Dragonfly, a pair of her old earrings that she must have left at Luke's, a tape, and a movie.

She looked at each of them and thought about the memories they held. She couldn't stop smiling. He had kept all of these things, he had a Lorelai Box.

She looked down at the tape and wondered what the tape was of. She moved over to his tape player that sat on his dresser, she made sure to turn the volume down very, very low. And then she listened. She was confused, it sounded like one of those self help tapes. Luke bought a self help tape?

Then she heard the part that she knew was the reason it was in the box. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did.

_Whose phone calls or visits are never unwanted or too long? Do you see her face? Who would you most like to have in your life to ward off moments of lonliness? Do you see her face?_

She smiled. She knew he had seen her face. That's why it was in here, right? He saw her face. She only hoped he still did.

She stopped the tape, took it out and then she sat down next on his bed, next to the box.

Then she saw a small velvet box, she knew what it was. She took a deep breath before reaching for it. She opened the small box and was taken away by how beautiful the ring in her hand was. This was his mother's ring, this would have been her ring. She took it out and put it on her finger for a minute, she smiled at how perfect it looked on her ring finger. She began to imagine Luke proposing to her. She wondered how he would do it, what he would say, if he would get down on one knee. She imagined him putting the ring on her finger. She didn't want to take it off, but she had to. Then she quickly took it off and put it back in the velvet box.

She put all of the stuff back inside the box, slowly, smiling at each object as she placed it inside the box. She quickly put the box back in the closet. Luke had a Lorelai Box. She smiled and went back down the stairs to watch another movie with Luke. He had a Lorelai Box, that had to mean something right? There was no Rachel Box in there and no Nicole Box. Just one for Lorelai.

She sat down beside Luke, still in her dreamland.

"You OK?" He asked.

"What?" She glanced around the room that looked almost the same as when she had lived there, and then she glanced at the man sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I'm good...Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you." She told him.

"OK...What is it?" He asked almost a little bit afraid to ask.

"Well, it's not ready yet. But it will be soon." Lorelai said. She hoped he liked it, she hoped he would understand the message she was trying to send by giving it to him. She snuggled under a blanket and turned on the movie.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I had this whole thing written, it was pretty long, but then I decided that I didn't like it and I completely changed it. I erased the whole thing and wrote it completely differently. But trust me, this way is much better.** **I know it's a little bit short, but its' better than my original chapter.**

**So, for now, your just going to have to guess what will happen when Rory returns to Stars Hollow and what is Lorelai's plan? And of course, how will Luke react to it?**

**Next Chapter: Rory comes to Stars Hollow and has a long talk with Lorelai. Also Rebecca and Luke fight when Taylor tells Rebecca somethings she didn't know.**


	7. No More Running

**Stand Still - Chapter Seven: No More Running**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/n:**

**Mimimoon:** Well, Thank you! Enjoy!

**Pheobe4u:** Thank you! I try to be original so that's a great compliment. Enjoy...

**Ronata:** Haha thanks so much!

**Franala:** No Luke didn't just leave with Lorelai. Lorelai left to go upstairs and then Rebecca got mad and left, too. Sorry if that was confusing... Pretty good guess about Lorelai's present...But you'll have to wait and see.

**lindsey:** Haha thank so much that means a lot. Enjoy and review!

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** Sorry, you'll have to wait a llittle longer to find out Lorelai's surprise...For now you'll just have to read this...

**screaming truth:** Just a little longer and then you'll find out what Lorelai's surprise is...Glad you liked it, enjoy...

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Well, lucky you cuz the Taylor/ Rebecca chat is the first part of this chapter soo enjoy...Glad you liked the Lorelai Box.

**GGFAN6:** You'll find out what Lorelai's plan is soon...And here is another chapter soo another one closer to the scene you have been waiting for...Rory and Luke don't really talk much in this chapter, but don't worry...They will...

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** You'll find out her present in 3 chapters I believe. 2 or 3I forget...But while your waiting, read this and review!

**Lukelorelaichick:** You'll find out her plan in 2 or 3 chapters soo it won't be too long of a wait. You'll find out what Rory's doing in Stars Hollow soon enough, soo please enjoy!

**lollysamantha:** Hey, glad you like the ring idea, and also the Lorelai box idea. Thanks for the review, enjoy this next chapter...

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thank you! Here's my update soo I hope you like it, tell me whatcha think!

**tom:** Don't worry, I think my way of getting Rebecca 'out of the picture' is pretty good, and Ithink you'll like it... Luke and Rory don't talk much in this chapter but they will talk later...And you find out about the present in 2 or 3 chapters, I can't remember which I wrote it in. Please enjoy and thx for the lovely review.

**javarox:** Yup, she is.Thanks so much for the review! Please enjoy...

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** Haha I'll think about your story idea...Thx for the review!

**orangesherbert7**: Hey thanks! The first part of this chapter is Taylor/Rebecca's chat soo enjoy. You'll find out what Rory brough in a few chapters, chapter 9 or 10 I can't remember...Thx for the review!

**Anyways, on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning, Rebecca." Taylor greeted her.

"Hey, Taylor." She responded.

"Hey, any news about Luke's house?" Taylor asked.

"Nope," She said.

"It's too bad that he's selling it...He's lived there for five years, kept it exactly the same..." Taylor said.

"Same as what?" Rebecca asked.

"What?"

"What did he keep it the same as, Taylor?" She asked.

"Oh, he kept it the same as it was when Lorelai owned it." He said in a "duh" kind of way, knowing that he was starting trouble.

"Lorelai owned it?" She asked wide eyed.

"You didn't know? You've known Luke for two years, he never told you?" He asked again knowing that what he was doing would start some problems.

"No..." She said begginning to get angry.

"Well, I hope he picks a buyer soon." Taylor said.

"Well, nobodys offered yet." Rebecca said.

"Sure they have, there have been tons of offers so far. I've talked to a few of them myself." Taylor said. He could tell that she was getting angry, and he liked that...

"Luke told me that there haven't been any offers yet."

"Oh, well, maybe I'm mistakin'. I swore that I thought the Donaldson's..."

"No, Taylor, your probably right, I must have heardhim wrong." She told him even though she was positive that she heard Luke right. He had told her that no one had offered, that's why he hadn't moved in with her yet. And why didn't he tell her that it used to be Lorelai's house? And does that mean...No it couldn't. Luke loved her, not Lorelai. It was a nice house, that's why he bought it, not because it's Lorelai's. She had broken his heart, he was way over her.

But she had to go talk to him, now.

**

* * *

**

Rory pulled up at the high school just like Lorelai had told her in the message. Then she walked into Luke's Diner trying to hide herself from the townspeople's eyes. She didn't want to attract any attention, not yet. She wasn't ready for the questions.

She opened the door to the diner and heard that delightful BING sound that she had heard so many times before. She looked around the mildly crowded diner and searched for Luke.

"Rory?" There he was, but if he hadn't called her name shemight not have recognized him at all. He was wearing nice clothes, not his usual flannel shirt and backwards baseball hat.

"Hey, Luke." She hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"Looking for my Mom." She replied.

"She's upstairs." He told Rory.

"Oh, thanks." Rory walked behind the curtain and began up the stairs. Her mother was staying in Luke's apartment, did that mean that they were together again? She hoped so.

Rory knocked on the door and a few seconds later her Mom opened it.

"Rory!" She hugged her daughter, something she hadn't done in a very long time.

"Hey, Mom." Rory said. Lorelai led her inside and they sat on the couch.

Rory looked around the room, it was practically empty. There was still a couch, and a bed.

"Why are you here, Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm staying here." Lorelai said even though she knew it wasn't what she meant.

"No, I mean, in Stars Hollow. Why now?" Rory asked.

She sighed. "...You remember how Luke loaned me 30 thousand dollars when I was trying to open up the Inn, right?" Lorelai said.

"Yes."

"Well, I came to pay him back."

"So, that's it, just to pay him back?" Rory knew there was more.

"Well...That's what it was originally about. I was going to stay for a few days, see everyone, the town, give him the money, and then leave..."

"But...?"

"But, I don't know. I can't leave now, Rory. Not yet, not until I know that there's absolutely no reason for me to stay."

"What about your job, Mom? You can't just take all these days off."

"Rory..." She didn't want to tell her. She knew that she'd be mad.

"Mom...?"

"I quit my job." Lorelai said and waited for the yelling to begin.

"You quit?" Rory said surprsingly calm.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wasn't happy, Rory. I worked all day in this job that I never really liked, and I never got to see my daughter and...I just wasn't happy."

Rory knew that it wouldn't help anything if she kept going with the conversation they were having. She knew her Mom had been unhappy, she just didn't know she was this unhappy.

"So...What happened here?" Rory changed the subject to Luke's apartment.

"Oh...Well, Luke moved." Lorelai said.

"Luke moved? To where?" Rory asked.

"To our house." Lorelai answered.

"Our house? You mean our old house? Luke moved into our old house?" Rory was shocked, why would he do something like that? There was only one explanation...He missed them...

"Yes. And he's selling it, because..." Lorelai started.

"Because...?"

"Because he's getting married." She hated saying the words aloud, it hurt her to say them, it hurt to hear them.

"He's getting married? Mom..." Rory began to comfort her mom but Lorelai put a hand out.

"No, it's OK... I know he still loves me, Rory...Well I think he does. I mean, he bought our house, and he kept the horoscope, and Rebecca's not wearing his mother's ring and he has a Lorelai Box. That has to mean he still loves me right?" Lorelai asked with hopeful eyes.

"Whoa...What horoscope and what ring? Luke has a Lorelai Box?"

"This horoscope I gave him once, when we first met. I told him to keep it, and he did. And well...Kirk told me that he was going to propose, with his mother's ring. He was going to ask me to marry him someday...So then I asked him if Rebecca was wearing his mother's ring and he said no. That has to mean that he still loves me right? Or that he has some feelings for me, right? That hewants me to have his mother's ring?And I was at his house...our house...his house...whatever and so then I was kind of looking in his closet and I found this box and inside were all these things...I- I'm pretty sure it was a Lorelai Box...It's Luke, Rory...I can't let him go, not without a fight." Lorelai said.

Rory had never seen her mother like this. Lorelai often knew what she wanted and she would always fight for it. She would fight for a job or trying to find a house or something like that, but never for a man. She had never had a man worth fighting for, partly because her mother had always been one of those people who were afraid of commitment. In New York, her mother dated when she had the chance, but she would never had a 3rd or 4th date with the same man. Rory thought that Lorelai was still in love with Luke, but she didn't think it was anything like this. She could see it in her eyes, just how much she loved Luke. Rory knew she wasn't going to give up.

"So...Why'd you make me bring..." Rory was cut off.

"Because it says something, it says that I still love him and always will...And I know that when I give it to him, he'll know what I'm trying to say..." Lorelai said. She had this look in her eyes that said that she was in love, and that she knew everything would be OK...But it also showed that she was a little bit afraid that it wouldn't.

"No one saw it right?" Lorelai asked. She didn't want her surprise to be ruined.

"No...No one saw it." Rory assured her.

"Good. Now, I just have to give it to him..." Lorelai said.

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet...I haven't really thought that far ahead..."

"So...What happens if he, you know, gets what your saying and comes back to you?" Lorelai knew what she was getting at.

"I don't know...I don't really want to go back to New York, Rory. New York was just an escape. But the thing is, what I was running from...I don't want to be running from it anymore..."

* * *

"But, Luke, your living in her house, that has to mean something!" Rebecca argued as they had been for the past two hours. After Taylor told her all about Luke's house, she rushed over to Luke's and they had been talking in the gazebo for the past two hours, with a short little break every hour when Luke had to return to the diner for a few minutes. Then he'd return and the yelling would just start again. By this point almost everyone was listening in on their argument. After all, it was Stars Hollow and they didn't know such a word as privacy in that town.

"It means nothing, not anymore...It used to, but that was a long time ago, before we met. Now it means nothing." Luke told her even though he wasn't sure that was true. Of course it meant something, he just wasn't sure what kind of something that was.

"I don't believe that." She quieted down. She looked at her feet and began to study the wooden floor. She was trying to hold in the tears, she knew the whole town was listening and she didn't want to cry in front of them. She didn't want them to think that they had won, that she was out of the picture.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked trying to get her to look at him.

"This doesn't have to do with trust, it has to do with who do you love, her or me?" She looked deep in to his eyes as she said this.

"I love you." He told her in a not so convincing way.

"I just don't believe you, Luke. Why don't I believe you?" She began to raise her voice and wave her arms to show her anger.

"I don't know, Rebecca. Why don't you believe me?" He began to get angry, too. He knew why she didn't believe him. She didn't believe him because he didn't even know how she thought, so how could she believe something he wasn't even sure about?

She was silent for a few minutes, sighing and shaking her head. Neither of them knew what to say, so they sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile.

"If we're going to get married," She sighed and sat down on the bench, "Then I have to know that your really in this, and that you really love me. I have to know that your over her." She stared into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. But she couldn't figure it out, she could never figure him out. His expression was blank, as it usually was. She had no idea what he was thinking, so she waited.

"OK." He said.

"OK? That's it? OK?" She asked him. She wanted something more than an OK. She wanted some reassurance that he did love her and not Lorelai. But all she got was an OK, what did that mean anyway?

He nodded, "yes...OK." He told her.

She nodded, too. "OK." She said. She stood up beside him, took his arm and led him back to the diner. She had no idea what he was thinking or even what she was thinking. Things had been going great with them, they were going to get married. But then at the worst possible time, Lorelai shows up. She knew that her showing up confused Luke and she knew that now he wasn't sure about his feelings towards either of the two women.

All she could do was wait and see what happens. She hated that, she hated waiting. But it was all she could do.

And then she realized, that maybe there was something she could do...

* * *

**I know this was kind of a short chapter, I'm sorry! ButI have to goto a party soon andI think this is the best place to stop...So please leave some reviews because you all know how much I love them!**

**Next Chapter: Sometimes people need to hear the thing they don't want to hear...****Well, Liz provides that for Luke and Rebecca for Luke. **

**..That's all I can spill for now...Sorryy**


	8. You Can't Help Who You Love

**Stand Still- Chapter Eight: You Can't Help Who You Love**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N:**

**Annick:** Well, it's not really what your looking for but in this first part of the chapter, Lorelai and Rebecca run into each other and have a little talk. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

**Ronata:** Yeah, who would have thought...Thanks for the review, enjoy!

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thanks! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, R&R!

**Mimimoon:** You'll find out about her plan in the chapter after this one soo you'll know soon! Enjoy!

**orangesherbert7:** Well, you'll find the answers to some of yourquestionsin a matter of minutes, others you'll have to wait a lil longer but, Enjoy!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thank you! R&R!

**Dreamer Child:** You're forgiven lol. Good guess, you'll find out in the chapter after this one sooo not much longer! Thanx for the review!

**Lukelorelaichick:** Hope the wait wasn't too long. Glad you like it! Here's a new update for ya soo read and review

**GGFAN6:** Lots of great guesses in that review. I'll let you in alil secret...Jess will be in the story a little bit later. Read and review!

**Phoebe4u:** You'll find out next chapter so the wait is almost over. Thanks for the review. Enjoy

**screaming truth:** You find out what Rory has brought with her next chapter so don't worry, the wait is almost over.

**joeysangel:** You find out next chapter! The wait is almost over soo don't worry. Thanks for the review!

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** Hahaa, I guess your powers work after all because here isthe newest addition to my story. Enjoy!

**kim:** Thank you! Enjoy!

**lollysamantha:** Thanks! R&R!

**nicole:** You'll have to wait and see...Not too much more waiting tho. Enjoy this chapter while you wait.

**chexbb:** You'll find out about Rebecca's plan in the first part of the chapter. About Lorelai's plan and what Rory brought...you'll have to wait until next chapter. R&r!

**XxAngelxX911:** Wow thanks! Glad you liked it. R&R!

**tom:** Thanks! I kind of thought it was something Taylor would do..So I'm glad you liked it. Good guess about what Rory has brought, you'll find out next chapter. Thanks so much for your review.

**lue:** You find out what Rory has brought and Lorelai's plan and all of that next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Brenna:** Thanks! Yup, there's just about 5 or 6 more chapters...Enjoy!

**Franala:** No promblem. Yeah the way I pictured Rebecca was a lot like Nicole, but they are still a little bit different.

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** Thanks! There's about 5 to 7 more chapters in the story. Enjoy..

**s.Roman:** Thanks! I know waiting sucks but hopefully in the end it will all be worth it. Keep reading...Enjoy!

**Thank you all...**

**Now to what you've been waiting for...**

* * *

"Hi, Lorelai," Rebecca said as she walked up behind Lorelai. 

Lorelai jumped, "oh you scared me." She turned around to look at the blonde woman who was giving her a very weird look. She was looking at her as if she knew something that Lorelai didn't, something that would make her unhappy. She began to get nervous and maybe even a little bit scared.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes. Wanna go outside?" Rebecca asked.

Lorelai nodded. She knew this wouldn't end up good.

They got outside and stood there for a few seconds in silence.

"I know what your doing." Rebecca stated as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"What am I doing?" Lorelai asked as if she really didn't know, but of course she knew.

"I know your trying to get Luke back. So I just thought I'd save you some time and tell you not to bother." Rebecca told her.

"Not to bother?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yes. Don't bother, he won't go back to you, Lorelai. I wish you'd understand that. He's not going to go back to someone who he knows will only break his heart again. He's not going to just let go of a great realationship like ours and go back with you so that you can only hurt him again. He's done with you, Lorelai. He's done with your games and your lies. He's done with you hurting him." Rebecca told her.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say. That was what she had been fearing the most, that Luke wouldn't go back to her because he was afraid to. She was scared that Rebecca was right, that he wouldn't go back to someone who hurt him. She held in the tears as she listened to Rebecca go on and on.

"And all I've ever done for him is support him and love him, so just give me one good reason why he would leave me for you. You broke his heart and tore it into shreads and then I put it back together. If a dog eats your shoe, you get it fixed and then make sure you keep the shoe far from the dog..." Rebecca said.

Lorelai wanted to laugh at what she had just said, but she was too upset to laugh at her. She was so afraid that maybe she was right, maybe he wouldn't go back to her, maybe she was only wasting her time trying to get him back.

"I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't waste your time."

"If your so sure he won't go back to me, then you shouldn't have to worry about anything I might do, right?" Lorelai said fighting the tears that were about to come. She didn't want her to think she had given up, although, maybe she had. Maybe she was right, maybe Luke wouldn't go back to her because she hurt him, why should he anyway? Maybe all of this was just a waste of her time, maybe she should just pack her bags and go back to New York. Maybe this was a mistake.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and then walked away, looking back at Lorelai every few steps, and giving her the evil eye.

* * *

"Hey big brother!" Liz said as she came into the diner that morning. Her and TJ were still married and still living in Stars Hollow. 

"Hey Liz," he said. She could tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"I hear that Lorelai is back in town, boy I missed her around here. You were so much happier when she was around." She said not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"No I wasn't." He snapped back at her.

"Sure you were, and that glow you got when you talked about her, it was so sweet." She smiled as she remembered how things used to be.

"I didn't glow." He argued.

"Yes you did." She told him.

"No I didn't... I'm getting married, Liz. Lorelai is just my ex girlfriend, she's just a friend." He told her.

"Luke, you know as well as I do that Lorelai Gilmore will never just be a _friend _to you." She smiled.

"That's not true. I love Rebecca. I'm _marrying _Rebecca." He told her, trying more to convince himself than his sister.

"You just want to love Rebecca because you know she won't hurt you, you know that she'll love you forever. You know that Rebecca will stay by you. But you really love Lorelai, your just afraid to admit it because your afraid she will hurt you." Liz told her older brother.

"C'mon," he said leading her out the door. They stood near the gazebo and began talking.

"I'm just...uh... confused..." He told her quietly. "I thought we'd be happy together, I thought I had finally got over _her_...But _then,_ she comes back... I don't know...She's only a friend..." Luke told her.

"Luke...Can you see yourself in twenty or thirty years still with Rebecca?" Liz asked.

"Sure I can," he said and it was the truth. Rebecca was a nice, smart girl and he could see them together.

"Can you see yourself in twenty or thirty years without her?" Liz asked begginning to get very serious, a side of Liz that not too many people knew very well, not even Luke.

He thought for awhile, "Yeah I can." He said and sighed.

"Now...Can you see yourself with Lorelai in twenty years, being happy and everything?" Liz asked.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"Can you see yourself in twenty years, without Lorelai, but still happy and completely over her?" She asked.

Again, he thought for a very long time. "I don't know."He told her as he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to study the ground.

"You love Lorelai. Whether you want to love her or not, you do. Whether you want to admit it or not, you still love her...I think you always will. And I know that she loves you, so why don't you just get it all over with and tell her how you feel, and you better let your fiance know, too." Liz told him.

"Liz..." Luke started even though he wasn't sure what his response to that would be.

"Luke...You can't help you who love, right?" Liz asked him.

"No, I guess not," was his response.

"...I know you don't want to get your heart broken again, but neither does she. You guys could end up having something really great. But if you never act on these feelings, you could be missing on that really great thing just because you were too afraid to get hurt." Liz said.

"But what if I try things out with Lorelai and then regret letting Rebecca go?" He asked. The second he had said it, he couldn't believe that he actually had. Was he really considering going back to Lorelai?

"You could go either way, Luke. But do you really want to go through life wondering what would have happened if you had just taken that chance with Lorelai? Like, do you ever go back to a moment in your life where you had to make a big decision and wonder what would have happened if you made a different decision? I- I just don't want you to have regrets, Luke. I know it sounds really cheesy, but listen to your heart...It's like the song...Just, do what your heart tells you to do." Liz said.

"Thanks, Lizzie, really, thanks." He told her.

"But, just think about this...You and Lorelai would have beautiful babies together!" She told him.

"Now that's the Liz I know and love." He joked.

"I have to go, brother. I'll see you later, love you!" She said.

As Luke walked back to the diner, he had so much to think about. He didn't even know where to start. When did everything get so hard? When did it all become so confusing and difficult? He didn't know...all he knew was that he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Hey Mom!" Rory greeted her mother when she came in the diner. Rory was sitting in the far table by the window. The diner was pretty busy. Lorelai sat across from her daughter. 

"I think the plan's off." Lorelai told her.

"What?" Rory asked.

"It's off. I'm only wasting my time going after Luke. He won't go back to me, not after I screwed up." Lorelai said with the sound of defeat.

Rory looked at the sad woman sitting in front of her. This couldn't be it, she couldn't just let her mother give up. She loved Luke and she knew that Luke loved her, she couldn't just give up, not again.

"No, Mom. Your wrong, your so wrong." Rory told her grabbing her arm.

"No, Rory. I was wrong before, now I'm totally on target. Why would he go back to me after all I did? Rory...If a dog eats your shoe, you get it fixed and then you keep the shoe far far away from the dog..." Lorelai said.

"Where did you hear that?"

"It's not important...but it's true, it's very true. I'm only wasting my time." Lorelai said looking down at the table.

"Mom, what about the horoscope and the ring and the Lorelai Box! That all means something. He doesn't just have all of those things because he thinks they'll be worth money someday! He still loves you, Mom." Rory said.

"It doesn't matter, even if he did love me, he wouldn't go back to me. He's happy now, I shouldn't try and screw that up." Lorelai said.

"Mom, it's Luke...he's the one, remember? You can't just let him go without a fight." Rory told her mother, trying to get her to cheer up a little bit.

She wasn't going to let her mom give up, not after all of this. There was no way that Lorelai Gilmore was going to give up on Luke, no way.

* * *

Luke walked into his house that night. He sat down on the couch and listened to the silence. He never realized how empty the house was. It was so big, so big and so empty. 

_"Luke! It's one o'clock in the morning, honey, what are you doing out here? You have to go home..." Babette said as she walked over to him, rubbing her shoulders trying to keep warm._

_"I don't want to, not yet." He said still staring at her house, Lorelai's house._

_"Honey, you've been out here all day, all night. You have to leave sometime." She said touching his shoulder._

_"Not yet." He told her still staring at the house._

_"Honey..."_

_"Has anyone offered to buy the house yet?" He said, finally turn to look at her._

_"Well...no...You've scared them all of." _

_"I want to buy it." He said looking back at the house that stood in front of them._

_"You what?"_

_"I want to buy it. I'll give you whatever you want for it, I just want it." _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Maybe you should just get some sleep..."_

_"No, I'm sure. I want the house."_

_"We'll talk about it in the morning, OK doll?"_

_"Just tell me I can have the house." He said. He looked at her again, straight into her eyes._

_"Luke..."_

_"Tell me I can have the house, Babette. I want this house. I need this house. Nobody else should live in this house.Everyone else will just change it, put an addition on or a basketball hoop in the driveway...I'll keep it exactly the same. Please, tell me I can have the house." He looked very serious, very sad...She knew she didn't have a chance._

_"You can have the house, honey."_

He remembered that night so well, as if it was yesterday. He had been sitting on Lorelai's porch for hours until Babette finally told him to leave. It had become a routine of theirs the last few days, but that night it was different. He didn't just go home like he usually did, instead he bought her house. He was never really sure why he did it. It was a big house, too big for only him. For awhile he was just hoping that Lorelai would come home to him and they could live there together. But then she didn't. After exactly one year had passed, he gave up hope and then he made the Lorelai Box. He stopped wearing his flannel and his hats, and he started sleeping on the couch. He couldn't sleep in her room, not yet.

But then Rebecca came along and she asked a lot of questions. In the begginning he didn't really care and would just change the subject when she asked why he never slept in his bedroom. But then, he had to answer her so that's when he finally slept in that room, her room. He didn't have a choice, it was hard the first week, he didn't get much sleep. But after that it wasn't as hard, he barely ever thought about it.

Then he began to wear his hats and his flannel, again. He thought he was getting over her, he really thought he was. But after Rebecca told him she didn't like that look, he began to get flashbacks, of her. He began thinking about Lorelai again, he could even smell her when he wore the shirts that she used to wear.He thought he was going crazy,so he put them back into his Lorelai Box and never took them out again.

Rebecca was happy, and well...He was just ignoring it, he was ignoring all of his Lorelai thoughts. He didn't think too much of it, not until Lorelai came back. And now that she was back, he had no idea what was going to happen.

His conversation with Liz kept running over and over in his head. She seemed so sure, like she had a crystal ball somewhereand knew exactly what was going to happen. It was like she knew that him and Lorelai would end up together, that they would be happy. It wasas ifshe was reading a fairy tale and the two main characters were him and Lorelai, and she knew that by the end they would live happily ever after.

Happily Ever After...What a crazy thought.

He just couldn't get the questions out of his head...

What if by trying something with Lorelai, he was missing on a great thing, the real thing with Rebecca?What if by marrying Rebecca he would be missing out on something wonderful with Lorelai?What if he regretted leaving Rebecca? What if she was the one? But what if Lorelai was the one?

There were so many buts and what ifs. When did this all become so complicated?

_"...I know you don't want to get your heart broken again, but neither does she. You guys could end up having something really great. But if you never act on these feelings, you could be missing on that really great thing just because you were too afraid to get hurt."_

Maybe she was right?

* * *

**A/N: So...As I finish writing this you guys are reading the 3rd chapter...I wonder where I'll be when you are reading this chapter...Yes anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, in case I haven't said it enough. **

**Next chapter is veryyy long soo it makes up for the shorter chapters I have been writing,and I promise to post it soon!**

**But anyway,**

**Next chapter: ****Luke and Rebecca have a serious talk and make some decisions. Rory tries to convince Lorelai to go through with her plan. And Kirk has one of his bright ideas...**


	9. Face Your Fears

**Stand Still: Chapter Nine- Face Your Fears**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews! When I come home and get on the computer this is the first place I go because I love reading all of your lovely reviews. They always make me smile.**

**I'm not going to thank everyone indivudually because this chapter is already incredibly long and I know most of you scroll right past it anyway, but next chapter I'll go back to thanking everyone.**

**Anyways,**

**On with the story...**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Rebecca smiled as she took his hand and lead him to her kitchen table. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know I've been a crazy, jealous, girlfriend lately. It's just- Everybody...What everyone said got to me and I snapped. I'm sorry." She smiled. She wasn't going to lose him. She was determined. Tonight, she would help himfigure outthat she was the one, not Lorelai.

"It's OK. I know I've been spending a lot of time with Lorelai. It's just...Everything we went through...She's a good friend." He mumbled. He wasn't sure what he was saying, he wasn't sure if it was the truth. Last night he had lied in bed for hours, the past couple days running through his head. Then he thought about the past five years and also... and the future. Buthe still couldn't figure anything out.

"I just...I think we should talk." Rebecca said sweetly. She knew exactly what she would say to him, she had rehearsed it in her mirror for hours last night. She felt silly doing it, but she needed a speech prepared.

"OK." He shrugged. He sat down at the table next to her, still holding her hand.

"Look, Luke. I'm going to lie it all out on the table for you. I can make lists and charts if you want. I just, I want you to know what you mean to me...That we aren't a mistake. That this is going to work." She said hopefully, trying to get him to make eye contact.

She waited for a response but after a few minutes of silence, she began talking again.

"I love you, Luke and I'm not going to hurt you, ever. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. And I'm not trying to you know win some contest but this whole thing with Lorelai..." She said.

"Becca..." He started knowing where she was going with this.

"No, listen. I know she's a beautiful, funny girl and I know you guys had some really great times together and you have this crazy history and all these memories...But there only memories, Luke. It's in the past. I know you had great times and I know you loved her, but she hurt you Luke. She hurt you so badly... Ever since she came back I keep getting more and more information, and more stories about just how much she hurt you...Maybe you've forgotton but...Look, if you want to go back to her because you really think she's the one, then fine." She shrugged even though it was tearing her apart to say those words. "I've never hurt you, Luke. I never have and I never will. She broke your heart and I helped you sew it back together. I just, I know this will work. I know we'll be happy together." She smiled at him.

He hated when she did this. He hated when she used those weird cliche phrases like 'I sewed your heart back together, Luke' but he knew she was right. He was hurting and she came and helped him through. He knew that she wouldn't hurt him, everyone knew that. She was sweet and would do anything for him. Most people would call her the perfect woman, the perfect wife, the perfect mother. Most people would say that she was the perfect person to marry, most people would call him crazy for even doubting her for a second.

Last night when he thought everything over, the thing he kept coming back to was 'What if he tried something with Lorelai and she ended up hurting him, or they just ended up breaking up?' He knew he was safe with Rebecca, where as he was taking a risk with Lorelai.

He was never much of a risk taker.

"I know." He whispered she gave her a reassuring smile.

And then she knew she had him. She got him back. Lorelai was out of the picture, right? He was hers now, right?

* * *

"Mom!" Rory yelled. She had to get her Mom to stop wallowing. She had been lying in bed the whole day. 

"What?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Just do it." Rory said sitting down next to her.

"What are you in a Nike commercial or something?" Lorelai asked trying to act like she was fine, but Rory knew better.

"Mom." Rory said in a 'you know what I mean, so stop avoiding the subject' type of way.

"Rory, it's hopeless. Why should I even bother? I might as well start packing up my stuff and go home." Lorelai said.

"Mom, stop it. Stop pretending like you've given up." Rory said.

"I have given up." Lorelai told her.

"No. No, you can't give up, not until you know for sure that there is no chance for you and Luke." Rory told her.

"I do know." Lorelai said.

"No, you just think you know. Don't give up until you hear Luke say that he doesn't love you anymore, that he doesn't want to be with you anymore." Rory said.

"It's just a waste of time, Rory." Lorelai told her.

"Mom, what have you got to lose?" Rory asked.

She sighed. She didn't have an answer for her. The truth was that she was scared, very scared. If Luke said no then she didn't know what she would do. She would rather not know his answer than hear him say no.

"Just do it." Rory said.

"Stop with the Nike slogan!" Lorelai said.

"Sorry," Rory said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Lorelai said. She sat up in her bed. "I'll do it, OK?" She asked.

Rory smiled.

"I'm really scared, though." Lorelai said.

"It'll be OK." Rory said even though she wasn't sure. Luke had loved her Mom for eight years, can you really just stop loving someone after eight years? Sure, she knew people got divorced after being married for 20 or 50 years, but maybe they just weren't really in love in the first place. She knew Luke had loved Lorelai all those years ago, she just hoped that he hadn't stopped.

"It scares me...That I love him this much...I've never loved anyone like this, nobody but you. I just...I'm so afraid that I'll get hurt." She told her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Rory hugged her mother. "But you can't just go through life wondering what would have happened. You might get hurt, Mom, but you might end up with Luke. It might all be OK." Rory said hoping that everything would be OK.

"OK." Lorelai stood up and began to wipe the tears away. "I better goget pretty." Lorelai said trying to smile.

* * *

"Sooo...I know you wanted to wait until after the honeymoon to move in, but maybe...We could start moving your stuff in before. So, you know we won't have to come home and do all of this." She said as she cuddled closer to her fiance. She wasn't sure if he was really OK. He seemed really tense and un sure.20 minutes agoshe was sure thatshe had him again, she was sure that they would be together, but now she wasn't as sure.She tried being sweet and understanding, even though she really didn't understand. She did everything for him, and Lorelai broke his heart. How could he even be considering her? Her thoughts were interupted by his voice. 

"But I haven't even sold the house yet." He told her, not really sure what that had to do with anything.

Then she remembered. She remembered her conversation with Taylor Doose.

"Nobody has offered yet?" She asked even though she knew people had.

"Nope." She couldn't believe it. He had just lied to her. She sat up and looked him in the eye trying to find any guilt or evidence of a lie.

"Taylor told me that people have been...And you've been saying no." She said hoping that Taylor had been wrong and Luke wasn't lying.

"He's crazy." Luke said, but he wouldn't look directly at her. He was lying. She wasn't always sure when he was lying or telling the truth, but all the facts were there. He was lying to her.

But she kept pushing, "Well, does it matter? You can still move in." She said.

"I just don't want to untilI sell the house." He told her.

She wanted to cry. Why was he doing this? Why was he lying? Why was he making stupid excuses? Why did he say he loved her but then say he didn't want to move in with her?

"Maybe you just don't want to at all." She said sadly. She turned her face away from him, hiding the tears that were streaming down her face.

He rubbed her back, "You know that's not it." He said. He hated when she cried, he always felt so awkward.

"No...I really don't know that." She trembled trying to wipe away the tears. "Tell me you don't love her." She said looking directly into his eyes.

"What?" He asked even though he was pretty sure he knew what she was saying.

"Lorelai, tell me you don't love her." She said.

"I...don't..." He told her trying to sound as if he was sure.

She stared into his eyes for a few minutes, as if by looking into his eyes she could figure out the truth.

"Why don't I believe you?" She yelled. This was becoming a routine of theirs. It was deja vu. They had this conversation before, but this time it seemed so much more serious.

She stood up, wiped the fresh tears from her face and walked into her bedroom.

He sat there, on her couch. He looked around the room, the place that he was supposed to move into exactly one week ago. But then, Lorelai came and talk about moving in had been postponed, and now cancelled?

Why did he decline all those offers for the house? Why hadn't he moved in with his fiance yet? He had told her that he just wanted to wait until the house was sold, but he knew that was just an excuse... But what was the truth? He had been trying to figure that out all week.

Just 20 minutes ago he had been so sure of what he wanted. And now he found himself having no idea, again. When was he going to figure it out? When was he going to know what he wanted? When was he going to know the truth?

* * *

"Hey, Lorelai." Kirk said as Lorelai came downstairs to the diner. 

"Hi, Kirk." She said as she scanned the diner looking for Luke.

"Looking for Luke?" He asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" She asked.

"Speaking of Luke...See...I was thinking...You remember the ribbons?" Kirk asked.

She knew this couldn't be good...but she also knew that the chances of Kirk telling her where Luke was were slim unless she went along.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could make t-shirts?" He told her.

"T-shirts?" She asked.

"Yes...t-shirts." He stated.

"I don't get it." She said.

"Well, these aren't just any t-shirts." He said as she began to pull one black shirt that said "Luke and Rebecca forever"and one green shirt that said "Luke and Lorelai forever" out of bag. "These shirts will display which side you are on...The black ones for the people who are rooting for Luke and Rebecca...The green ones for those of us who want _you_ and Luke to be together." He explained.

She covered her face with her hands to cover up her smile, her eyespeaking out in between her fingers.She would admit it was completely crazy, but she also loved it in some weird, crazy way.

"Kirk, you know Luke will kill you." Lorelai said.

"Well..." He said.

"He cooks your food, Kirk. He might poison you, you might end up eating rat eyes or spiders or..." She rambled on...she always did when she was nervous...and this whole Luke thing made her very, very nervous.

"I'm afraid of spiders." He told her.

"Well then you better watch out." She smiled.

"Maybe he won't notice the shirts..." He said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I think he might notice."

"But he doesn't get out much...Maybe he won't see..."

"But what about the people that come in the dinner wearing them?" She asked. Now she was just stalling...She was so afraid to talk to Luke, it was much easier to stall.

"Maybe he won't know it was me."

"I think he might figure it out." She said.

"Then I have to go!" He said scrambling to get up.

"Did you already start handing them out?" She asked totally amused by the whole situation. It was a good escape from how sick she felt about talking to Luke.

He didn't get the chance to answer, she watched him run down the street. Then she noticed everyone in town wearing black and green shirts. She looked around the dinner to see the ocean of black and green. She smiled and headed outside.

She had to go find him. Rory was right, they had to talk.

* * *

_"Hey, Luke?" Rebecca asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you ever think about the future?"_

_"What?" This was random..._

_"The future...Do you ever think about it?"_

_"I guess, why?"_

_"I was just thinking...Do you see me in it? The future, I mean...Do you see me?" She asked sweetly._

_"Well, I don't know. I don't really think about it. I'm more of a live in the moment type of guy." He told her._

_"But you just said..."_

_"I know... Yeah, I do." He said even though he wasn't so sure._

_"Me, too. I mean, we have been dating for a really long time, now. More than two years..." _

_"Yeah?" He wondered where this was going._

_"And you know that I care about you...so much..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"I mean... I love you." She told him._

_He looked down at the smiling woman sitting in front of him. She had always been there, she had always cared. He cared about her, maybe even loved her..._

_"I... uh...love you... too." He said trying to sound more sure than he really was. Love? He hadn't loved anyone since Lorelai..._

_"Well...Do you ever think...that we could get married?" _

_"Married? Wow..."_

_"I know. But everybody's doing it!" She tried to make a joke, she was never too good at that._

_He smiled at her attempt. "I think we could."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I can see it." He told her, still not sure about what he was saying. _

_She smiled and nodded. "Soo..."_

_"So...?"_

_"I think we should."_

He snapped out of his day dream when the clock began to ring. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00. He had been sitting in her living room for over an hour. He stood up and walked into her bedroom. She was crunched up in a ball on her bed.

He went over to her and kneeled beside her, and began to stroke her hair.

Her eyes opened, they were red and puffy and her face was still damp from the crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She tried to smile, but it didn't work out too well.

"We can start moving my stuff in tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He told her. He didn't know why he was saying this, why he had decided this. He wasn't sure if it was what he wanted, but maybe it was just time. Maybe it was time to move on?

She sat up and wiped off any remaining tears from her face. She smiled at the man sitting in front of her.

"OK." She said.

He kissed her forehead. "I have to go back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Bright and early." She said.

"OK." He said and then walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey," she said calmly even though she was so nervous. A family of butterflies were playing tag inside her stomach and her heart was beating too fast and too slow at the same time. 

"Hi." He responded as he put his hands deep inside his pockets.

"C'mon," she took his hand and led him to behind the diner.

"I want to give you this." She said pointing to his present that stood next to the diner.

"Lorelai..." He understood. He knew what she was trying to say. It was what he was trying to say when he gave her that same exact gift when she was getting married. He sighed. Why did everything keep getting harder and harder? He had just made the decision to move in with Rebecca and here comes Lorelai giving him the chuppah.

"Look, I know your getting married. I know. But...God, this scares me so much." She took a deep breathe before continuing.

"I've never needed anybody, Luke. No one besides Rory anyway. But...I need you. I need you so much and that scares the hell out of me. I love you, Luke. I never loved anybody like this, again not including Rory but that's not the point. I love you! I love you so much. I know I screwed up, I know. I know I should have told you about Christopher, but I don't know, I didn't want you to think anythingand I know that was stupid...But I'm different now, I've grown up. I know what I want and it's you...I'm not going to screw up this time, Luke. I know you might be scared, but so I am. I know I love you and I know that we can do this, we can make this work..." She said.

She knew she was just rambling on, repeating the same things but with different words. The speech she had planned out for this completely slipped her mind and all she could do was tell him what he meant to her even though she could never really put it into words just how much he meant to her.

"Loreali..." He said again, not quite sure what to say after that.

"Luke?" She said waiting for his response. As much as she wanted to hear it, she also wanted to freeze this moment in time so she wouldn't have to hear any dissapointments.

There was a long silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Luke? I just said I love you. I said I want to be with you." She stated with so much hope that he felt the same way.

"Goddamit, Lorelai." He said looking at the ground. "Your just too goddamn late! I'm getting fucking married! What were you thinking just coming here and doing this and giving me your chuppah?" He yelled. He wasn't sure why he was yelling, he was just frustrated.

"The same thing you were thinking when you gave _me _the chuppah." She smiled at him with so much hope in her eyes that it scared him.

She stood there waiting for his answer again, hoping her words would change his mind.

**

* * *

**

**A nice long chapter for all of my wonderful readers and it only took me a day to update...I think I deserve a review for my efforts, dontcha think?**

**I know you all probably hated the REbecca/ Luke stuff in here, but trust me I had to do it.**

**A few of you guessed that Lorelai would give Luke the chuppah! Good job, guys. For those of you who didn't, hope you liked how it turned out. Gimme your thoughts!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas on what you think is going to happen. Sooo please...**

**Suggestions/Ideas/Comments greatly appreciated!**

**Next chapter: The rest of Luke and Lorelai's conversation...Then Luke comes home to find Rebecca has already began packing his things...**


	10. She's the Only One

**Stand Still: She's the Only One**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**As always thank you all so much for your reviews! THey mean so much to me.**

**nemo:** Thank you! I tried to make a point of that soo that's great to hear. Enjoy!

**Gilmoregrl519:** I tried and it didn't take me too long so thats good. Thanks for the review. Enjoy this chapter.

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** Lol. Enjoy! Tell me whatcha think!

**lindsey:** Haha thanks! Glad ya like it! Enjoy this new chapter..

**Mimimoon:** Thanks! Hope the wait wasn't too bad. R&R!

**javarox:** I know, but after you read this chapter you'll understand why I had to write all of that moving talk and stuff. Just read this, you'll like the end of the chapter.

**Kylie1403:** Lol, that's a good idea. Keep reading, I think you'll like the last scene in the chapter. R&R!

**GGFAN6:** Lol, good to know. Read and tell me whatcha think! Enjoy...

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** I know, I know. Sorry, but I had to do it. R&R!

**Phoebe4u:** Thanks. I know, I hate cliffhangers butI had to do it. R&R!

**screaming truth:** Yeah I know, all the Rebecca/ Luke stuff sucked but trust me I had to do all of that stuff about moving in, you'll seewhy inthis chapter. Tell me whatcha think!

**s.Roman:** Yeah I think all that Luke/Rebbecca stuff will be worth it. I had to do all of that stuff about moving in and you'll see why in this chapter.

**hanselel:** Wow, good job. Don't worry I will...R&R!

**tom:** Yeah just about everyone hated the Luke/Rebecca stuff in here, but I had to do all of that stuff about moving in, you'll see why in this chapter. Mannnn you read my mind...Lol, you'll see...R&R!

**XxAngelxX911:** Thanks! Well's heres the update you've been waiting for, hope you like it. R&R!

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Yup it was...Well here's what you been waiting for, Enjoy!

**Noam:** Something good will happen, don't worry. As much as it sucks you'll just have to be patient...Here's the newest chapter, Enjoy!

**LorelaiLukeForever:** Haha nahh I don't think so. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! R&R!

**lollysamantha:** Thank you, thank you! Here's the update, hope the wait wasn't too bad. R&R!

**Tears4Chris:** ok...lol. thanks for the review

**Ronata:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** Yeah I know the Luke/Rebecca stuff sucked for all of you JavaJunkies out there but trust me, I had to do all of that talk about moving in and stuff...You'll find out why in this chapter. Glad you like the story! R&R!

**Carley:** I am, don't worry. I already have the whole story written out,I just update when I go on the computer. Glad you like it.

**BluJPlover:** Lol that's OK. Enjoy this chapter. R&R!

**lue:** Well...Just read and you'll see what happens. Lol, Enjoy. R&R!

**shanj:** Thank you! Hope you didn't have to wait too long, I try to update pretty quickly. Enjoy and R&R!

**The27thGilmore:** Thank you! Glad you like it!

**Franala:** Thank you! I just figured it was appropiate. R&R!

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** I know, I know...Lol. Thanks for reviewing! R&R!

**LukeandLorelai4ever:** Thanks, hope the wait wasn't too bad. Enjoy the new chapter and please review!

**Lauren:** Of course I will. Thanks for the review!

**LorelaiAndLukeFan:** I know it was mean...Sorry...Enjoy the newest chapter.

**ultimategilmoregirl:** Thank you!

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Thank you! Yes it is...R&R!

**Dreamer Child:** Good job. I know...Luke and his decisions...but it's one of those love triangle things, you know? They are always hard, even if the right answer is wearing neon lights and screaming to you...

: Sorry you don't like it...I realize that Luke and Lorelai are out of character, but that's what I was trying to do. People change, even Luke and Lorelai. After 5 years of being apart, I figured they would be a little bit different. As for the things with the shirts, yeah I did mess up a little bit there by saying the sea thing. I fixed it a little bit in this chapter. And if something like this happened I figured that the townspeople wouldn't really like it. Just my thoughts. Thanks for the review!

**CripticWolf:** Thanks! Tell me whatcha think about this chapter

**orangesherbert7:** That's OK...Better late than never. I didn't really understand what you were saying when you talked about the flashbacks with Luke, so yeah...Yeah it would have been funny if the shirts were plaid...Imagine how pissed Luke would have gotten. And Rebecca sees the shirts in this chapter soo enjoy...

Enjoy...and please review!

* * *

"Lorelai..." He began for the 3rd time in the past 10 minutes.

"Luke, I know you're getting married...I know, I know that I'm a little late doing this and I know that the timing is bad but...I love you and I think you love me... I just needed you to know how I felt...before you go and get married." She said reaching for his arm only for it to be pulled away.

"I don't love you. Not anymore." He said as if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

The words sent a chill through her body, and not the good kind. She instantly felt like crying, but she tried to stay strong. He still loved her, she knew it. He was scared...He was just too scared...

"Luke, I know your scared..." She said. "But I promise you, this will work." She tried so hard to look sure of her statement.

"Lorelai...You're too late..." He said. She didn't want to believe him, but he looked so sure of what he had just said.

"Luke, I know..." She began.

"No, Lorelai! You don't! You don't know anything!" He was screaming now. She could tell he was mad, very mad.

"Luke, I'm just trying to tell you how I feel!" She was yelling back at him now.

"Well I don't give a damn!" He screamed. "Your way too late, Lorelai. You missed your chance. How could you just go and do this? I'm getting married in two weeks! Don't you care about that? Why are you trying to screw with my mind?" He said loudly.

"You did the same thing to me!" She snapped back at him.

"What I did was completely different." He told her.

"No fucking way!" She yelled. Most of the town was watching by then, but the two didn't care.

"I gave you the chuppah to show you that you meant something to me, that we were friends, that I cared... I didn't come down and completely screw with your mind!" He told her.

"I'm not screwing with your mind!" She said.

"Yes you are!" He told her. "Goddamit, Lorelai..." He said not sure of what to say.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you!" She said.

"Well I don't love you!" The second he said it, heregretted it.He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh, but it did. It was out and it wasn't coming back in... He wasn't sure why he was saying this, why he was telling her that he didn't love her when he wasn't even sure if that was true. She was right, he was scared. He was very scared. Maybe he was just trying to avoid getting hurt, avoid letting her in, letting her know how he felt. And if that wasn't true, she was still his friend, a very good friend. He just wished he hadn't yelled at her, not like that.

She suddenly lost all of the anger in her eyes and became very sad. She sighed.

"OK." She said quietly. She turned away from him and walked away leaving Luke with the prying eyes of the towns people.

His heart sunk as he watched Lorelai walk away. He was doing the right thing, right? She would just hurt him...It was too big of a risk, right? What he had was good enough...

Good enough...Rebecca was good enough? She was more than good enough, wasn't she?

He went and stood by the chuppah, running his fingers down it and admiring how beautiful it still looked. He sat under it, still looking at it's beautiful details.

He had this horrible feeling in his stomach, he hated fighting with Lorelai, he always had. But this time, everything seemed so much worse.

* * *

Rebecca wandered around town later that afternoon, people seemed to be buzzing about something, but she hadn't been paying too much attention. 

She was too happy about her conversation with Luke. They were going to move in together. Right now, she didn't care that he had lied to her or that he hadn't sold the house, she just wanted to be happy.

But she was suddenly forced out of her daze when she bumped into Kirk.

"Oh, sorry Kirk." She said.

He was stuttering as he tried to cover up something behind his back.

"What's that?" She asked trying to figure out what he was hiding.

"Nothing. Why would you think there's anything behind my back? There's nothing behind my back..." He said.

"What's on the table, Kirk?" She asked pointing to the table behind him.

He didn't answer, he just looked away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever." She shrugged,turned around and started walking towards Luke's.

She walked slowly, down the street, saying hello to her neighbors.

She was almost at Luke's when she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and her mouth dropped open. Everyone was rushing around town, as always...and almost all of them were wearing green shirts...And she was pretty sure that they said Luke and Lorelai forever on them.

Her eyes wandered around the town, trying to find someone without a green shirt on, but she couldn't.

She walked up to a random person, probably a tourist because she had never seen her before, wearing a green Luke/Lorelai t-shirt.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

The woman smiled, "Yes?"

"Umm...do you live in this town? I mean, I've never seen you here before." Rebecca talked to her trying to hide her anger.

"No, I don't." the woman replied.

"Soo...then...why are you wearing that shirt? Do you know them?" Rebecca asked.

"No, but I'veheard the entirestory during the story time the dance woman had an hours ago..." The woman said.

"Miss Pattie?" Rebecca said.

The woman nodded. "...Everyone talks about them, says they are meant to be and how it took them 8 years to finally realize their feelings...and then some things didn't work out and now marrying the wrong woman...They think the t-shirts might help him realize how stupid he's being...that if he knows everyone believes it will happen, he'll believe it to...Plus, I'm a sucker for a good romance and the shirts were free." The woman said.

Rebecca felt like her heart had stopped. She was incredibly angry and very sad. Angry that the town was so against her and that they were trying to ruin everything for her...Sad that maybe, even though they had just decided to move in together, he would realize that she was wrong and Lorelai was right.

"I have to go." She practically whispered.

She was going to go home, she was going to go home to think and maybe even cry...But then, she saw Kirk handing out the shirts and she snapped.

"Kirk!" She began to run to him.

He could tell she was angry, anyone with eyes could tell. He was scared, he was sure he could see steam coming out her ears, so he ran away.

"Kirk! Stop!" She yelled as she chased after him. They did laps around the gazebo and ran all around the square before Kirk tripped over something, probably his own feet.

"Kirk!" She yelled as she caught up to him. They were practically where they had started, at the table, only this time she could see what was on it...Hundreds of green shirts...

"Oh, hi...Didn't see you there." He said.

"Yes you did. I know you did..." She said getting angry.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"How could you do this, Kirk? I thought we were friends!" She yelled.

"We are...I have Luke/Rebecca shirts, too. Wanna see?" He said. He walked behind the table and pulled out an incredibly large trash bag. He opened it and pulled out the black shirt and handed it to her.

"Why are they on the table?" She said, begginning to calm down.

"Nobody wanted them." He said.

"Oh..." She said sadly. She folded up the shirt and handed it back to him, then she walked off away from the square.

_"They think the t-shirts might help him realize how stupid he's being...that if he knows everyone believes it will happen, he'll believe it to..."_

She couldn't get what that woman said. What if it worked and he did believe it... But they were going to move in together...This could ruin it...

She couldn't let that happen...

* * *

Luke had been sitting outside under the chuppah for at least 45 minutes when Rory came outside. He was so zoned out that he didn't even notice her until she sat down beside him and started talking. 

"She really does love you." She said.

He just nodded, he wasn't sure what else to do.

"She was miserable without you. She hasn't really dated anyone since you, I don't think she's even kissed another guy. I never seen her like this, Luke. Not with a man at least, I know she loves you." Rory told him.

"Then why'd she leave?" He asked.

"You said you were out. You broke up with her. She didn't see any reason to stay." Rory explained.

"I wasn't out. I was just frustrated. She should have known that, she should have come talked to me. She shouldn't have just left like that..." Luke said.

"Maybe you should have talked to her." Rory told her. "You can't blame that whole thing with you guys, on her. She left because of what you said, she left because she didn't think she had anyone to stay for." Rory told him.

He didn't answer.

"Look, I know you're getting married. Maybe this woman'sthe real thing. But...just be absolutely sure about that, OK? Mom really does love you. I know she won't screw up this time. I know it. And I know she wants you to be happy even if it tears her up inside...Just think about it..." Rory said and then she got up and went back inside.

* * *

"Mom," Rory came back into the apartment to see her mother frantically packing a suitcase. 

"I'm leaving, Rory. For good this time. I know I said it before, but this time I mean it. I'm never coming back here." Lorelai said as she threw things into her suitcase and then shut it, tears were streaming down her face.

"Mom, you can't. Give him a few hours, a day or two..."

"No, he made it perfectly clear...This time and last time...I shouldn't have come back...What was i thinking?"

"You were thinking you were in love." Rory said.

Lorelai ignored her last comment. "I have to go." Lorelai told her daughter and she began towards the door.

"Can you pack up the rest of the stuff and bring it home when you leave?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get Lorelai to stay. But maybe she had a chance of getting Luke to chase after her.

"I'll see you later, kid," Lorelai said and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Bye. I love you."

* * *

Luke into his house to see many boxes by the door. 

He walked into his bedroom to see his Lorelai Box sitting on the bed and Rebecca standing next to it. She was holding the ring, his mother's ring.

"Why aren't I wearing this ring, Luke?" She asked him, her eyes begginning to water.

He didn't answer her, instead he watched as she pulled out each individual thing in the box and place it on the bed.

"You kept all of this stuff, all of the stuff that you remember her by...Am I right?" She didn't wait for an answer, because she already knew what it was.

"I've been sitting here looking through this box and at first I had no idea what it was until I found this picture of you and Lorelai. Then I realized that it's some sort of memory box for her... And then I find this ring. And the box has your mother's name written inside. It took me a few minutes but... I think I finally understand...This was your mother's ring, and you wanted her to have it, didn't you? It's an engagement ring, right? And we're engaged so you'd think I would have it...But I don't. You wanted it for her, didn't you?" Again she didn't wait for an answer.

"All this stuff, you still have it...This ring...It was for...Everyone was right, I didn't want to listen, but they were all right. It's not you and me, it's you and Lorelai. God, I'm so stupid...Everyone told me that she was the only one for you, and they were right. She's the only one you want, Luke. She's the only one that will make you truly happy. I'm right aren't I?"

He was silent.

She nodded, tears threatening to fall down her face, "OK." She said. Then she walked towards him, twisted her ring off of her finger, took his hand and placed the ring inside, then closed his hand around it.

"Bye, Luke." She said. She started towards the door, but then turned back towards him. "As much as I hate you right now..." She took a deep breath and continued, "I want you to be happy...So...Go tell her, go tell her and give her that ring."

And with tears streaming down her face, Rebecca walked out of his life.

* * *

**Sooo I'm certain that I'm about to get many angry reviews from all the Java Junkies out there...I deserve it, I know...****but c'mon...**

**how stupid would it be if I was just like "Luke! I love you!" and then Luke was just like "OH, Lorelai, I love you too!" and they just start making out...See...that's boring and stupid. This way is more interesting...Maybe more painful, too but don't boycott the story yet! There's still 3 more chapters left!**

**Please tell me whatcha think!**

**Please review! Thoughts/Ideas/Suggestions/Comments wanted!**

**Good or bad, I want to make this something worth reading soo please tell me everything you think about it. **

**Next Chapter: Luke has a lot of thinking to do...And Jess is back? (boring summary, I know, but I can't say much without giving anything away.)**


	11. It's All Up To You

**Stand Still**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N: As always...thank you to all of my amazing reviewers:**

**GGFAN6:** Yes, Jess and Rory will see each other and they will talk...But this isn't a Jess and Rory story so they'll only have a few scenes together...You'll get tosee who breaks the news to Luke later is this chapter...

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** I try...Hope you like it...

**dayzy27:** That's OK, better late than never, right? Yeah, I'm going to be sad when I post the last chapter of this, too...

**LittleGGLover:** Thank you! I'm glad somebody trusts me.

**lindsey:** Yeah exactly! It would have been waytoo un-luke...

**jennalynn:** Noo I'm not really familiar with her...But I'm guessing that it's a great compliment to be compared to her! Thank you so much!

**The27thGilmore**: Yup...3 chapters left...It makes me sad, too. Yeah I love that Richard is finally understanding...And I love that he brought her the dollhouse.

**Lauren:** Thanks, glad you agree. Yes it was sad, but I do think it's better this way.

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Thanks! I'm happy that most people agree with me, that this way is better. I just think the other way would be very fake and cheesy.

**Mimimoon:** LOl, that's OK, I still really appreciate it.

**Kylie1403:** Yess, it would be totally un-lukelike

**Ronata:** Yeahh, it is hard. There are very, very many ways of doing it. Personally, I didn't like how the show just had them kiss and then next episode we just got to see them the next day...I kindda wished we could have seen what happened in the middle...Anyways, I hope I can pull it off. Also, I'd love to read your story, so you should def post one.

**s.Roman:** Yess, it's painful, but if they just got together after she gave him the chuppah then it would be too cheesy and fake. Plus, I don't think Luke would ever cheat on anybody, especially after the sock incident with Nicole.

**lollysamantha:** Thank you. I can't believe that next chapter is the last one, it makes me sad...

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Yup, I agree. Plus, Luke wouldn't cheat on anyone...and the other way would have been cheesy.

**Luke'sGirl:** Yup, he was...But you know how Luke sometimes gets a little too angry...Not unsually with Lorelai, but hey...there was the time when Lorelai told him not to date a Chilton mom and of course when Rory and Jess were in the car accident...

**XxAngelxX911:** I know...before everyone hated her! Now they love her. It's funny. And yeah, of course you gotta love Kirk.

**Franala:** Yeahh, I thought it was pretty good way of getting her outta the picture...Yup, gotta love that town...and the shirts.

**lue:** Yup...Glad you can see the light! Lol.

**orangesherbert7:** Oohh I get what you were trying to say, now. Jess and Rory talk, but this is not a Jess and Rory story soo they'll only have a few scenes...and they basically have to do with L/L anyways...That's a spoiler for the last chapter, btw. Lol. Yeahhh you just gotta love Kirk and the town with the story telling and the t-shirts...Just seems like something they would do.

**screaming truth:** Yeah, Kirk's happy...He always is, even when his entire body had gotten serverly burned by the cheese on Lorelai's "biggest pizza in the world'...Haha remember that? Yup, anways...

**LorelaiAndLukeFan:** Yup, just about everybody hated her...Even tho she's nice, we hate anyone that's with Luke and isn't Lorelai...

**tom:** Yupp, drama, drama, drama...Yeahhh, gotta love Kirk. You say you wanted Lorelai alone with her thoughts of married Luke...Well I'm not sure if it's exactly what your looking for, but I had written something along those lines, in here. Yeah, I figured her finding the box was a good way of getting rid of her...

**BluJPlover:** Thank you, thank you. I like these types of stories, too. That's basically why I wrote one.

**lauren:** Thanks!

**Roxton7:** I thought about the tape thing...Decided against it tho cuz it's already been done, you know? When Luke first realizes shes 'the one' it's cuz of the tape...I figure I needed a different idea. And lol, I also thought about the Luke-Lorelai convo when they talk about marriage...But I already have that flashback in the story soo again, I decided against it. Nice ideas, tho. Just thougt I'd let you know they also crosssed my mind.

**Melissa:** Yup, as much as I hate it sometimes, drama and angst and stuff usually make things more interesting

**AmbeR:** Yeah, it'd be boring and plus it would end way too soon...I can't believe that this is the 2nd to last chaper...

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** Haha yesss, I can defiantly imagine Kirk running around in circles with a screaming Rebecca chasing after him...Lol. Yup, Jess is back.

**nicole:** Jess is back...In the real show, ASP says he's a hero this time around...I figured I could write him in that way, too. Plus,I always thought he should comehome and redeem himself.

**ocdwithlhg:** Sweet, I'd love to read it. It's completely fine with me. I've read a few of your stories and there great, so I can't wait to read this one.

**journeyghlover:** Yup, defianately more fitting this way...I'm glad that most of you seem to agree...I figured I would get a lot of angry reviews, but surprsingly I haven't gotten any.

**Mirax Corran:** Yeahh, I understand...When Rachel came back in the show, I felt a little bit bad for her when she left, even though I wanted Luke and Lorelai to get together...I still felt bad. Lol

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** Lol. Thank you. Reading your comment made me totally think about that Destiny's Child song. Soo I went and listened to it because it was stuck in my head. LOl. Anyways, thanks...

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** Haha. Thank you.

**javarox:** Hmmm...I'm not really decided when it comes to Rory and her relationships...Sometimes I like her better with Jess, but I also think it'd be weird for Luke and Lorelai to be together and Jess and Rory together, too...Cuz L/L getting married would make them cousins...I like Jess better than Dean and Logan though.

**myunique:** Hey, thanks. You can add me to your story alert list or author alert list and then it will email you when I update. I barely ever go on my email because it always freezes and stuff, so this way it'll be easier.

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I appreciate them so much.**

**Anyways, **

**on with the story,**

**

* * *

**

Luke wandered aimlessly around the house...He was so lost in his thoughts, that, he didn't really notice he was doing it, until about 45 minutes later.

It was funny how much things could change in such a short period of time. It had been about 2 and a half hours, that's how long it took for his world to be turned upside down.

A few hours ago, he was with Rebecca and they were going to move in together. Now, she was gone and he had already unpacked all of the boxes that, she had packed up for him.

He knew he didn't really want to move in with her. He knew he was wrong and so stupid to leadher on like that. He made it seem OK when in fact, it was far from OK. He said he loved her, when he really wasn't sure. He said he'd move in when, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He knew that wasn't fair. He knew he screwed up.

He hated that he treated her so badly. He hated that he hadn't really noticed it until now. He hated that he never appreciated all he did for her. She had always been sweet and understanding. She had been willing to wait for him while he figured things out. He took her for grantid, he treated her horribly. She deserved much better...

And then there was Lorelai,

The image of her face, after he blow up at her, kept appearing in his mind. He hated that he hurt her so much...He was frustrated, he was confused...

It was bad timing, they both knew it.

Luke finally took a seat on the couch. He sat in silence and looked around the the house...his house...her house...

_"Soo...I was thinking...Since we're engaged, you could move in with me." Rebecca smiled._

_"Move in?" He asked._

_"Yeah..."_

_"But what about my house?" He asked. "I don't want to leave my house."_

_She sighed. __"Well... Luke, I guess, I could just move into your house...if you don't want to move into my place.Yourhouse,is a great house." Rebecca told him._

_"Yeah, it is." He answered._

_"So, I'm moving in there?"_

_"No, no..." He answered quickly._

_"OK...So...?" _

_"Your place is fine."_

At the time he wasn't really sure why he had said no to Rebecca. Now, he was begginning to realize that it was because, he had been hoping Lorelai would come back. He was hoping she'd come home to him and they could live there together.

He couldn't imagine living there with anyone else. He didn't want to live there with anybody else...

Why did he snap at her like that?

He wished he could take it back so badly. He hated himself for doing it.

Wow. He screwed up.

He needed to find Lorelai. He needed to apologize to her ...and to Rebecca.

* * *

Lorelai sat in the air port. She had tons of frequent flyer miles, due to her new job, so she had taken a plan to Stars Hollow and then got a rental car. 

She sat there playing with her hands, trying not to cry, trying not to think about it. Her flight wasn't coming in for another hour.

Everything that Luke had said ran through her head over and over. Her eyes began to tear up and her vision became foggy.

She didn't know where she was going to go from here. She didn't want to live in New York anymore, and Stars Hollow wasn't going to be an option. There was no way she wanted to stick around there and watch Luke marryanother woman.There was no way she wanted to watch them be married and then have kids and a minivan. There was no way she wanted to watch Luke hold or burp or change the diaper of a baby that wasn't theirs.

She frowned at the thought of Luke having a baby with someone besides her. Nobody knew this but, she thought about it. She thought about marrying Luke, having kids with Luke... She thought about it a lot.

If they had a girl, she would have defiantly been a Daddy's girl. She had always imagined Luke sitting on the floor with their daughter, playing with barbies, with pink, butterfly hair clips in his hair from the make-over their daughter had given him a few hours before. They would play dress up and make macaroni necklaces. And, once she got older, and started dating, she would be afraid of bringing any guys over because Luke would scare them all off, saying that none of them were good enough.

If they had a boy, he would look just like Luke. He would even wear flannel shirts and have his own backwards baseball cap. She imagined him with curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and a huge smile. Luke would teach him how to play sports and they'd play catch in the backyard until it got too dark to see. They would watch Stars Wars and football games together. And when he got older, Luke would have to give him the sex talk. How hilarious would that be?

Then she froze...She was doing it again...Thinking...

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how things could have been if she hadn't left, if she hadn't pushed him to talk to her that day at Doose's, if she had just given him a little space, if she had told him about visiting Christopher the second she was even thinking about going over there, if she hadn't made him to go her parent's wedding, if she hadn't gone upstairs to find Rory with Logan, if she hadn't gone to Chris's that night in the first place, if she had just listened to Rory when she warned her about Christopher...

She looked around the airport trying to find something to distract her, something she could mock or just laugh at, something that could cheer her up.

She just sighed and began to play with her hands again.

This is what she had been so afraid of, Luke saying no and then having to figure out her life, again. She was afraid of being lost again, having to make a new life...for the 3rd time.

Maybe the 3rd times the charm?

She sighed. She checked the clock on her cell phone.

35 minutes until her plane would come.

"Lorelai? Lorelai Gilmore?" She recongized the voice instantly. Her head sprung up to look at the person standing in front of her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to avoid eye contact...She didn't him to see the tears in her eyes.

"Long time, no see..." She replied.

* * *

He decided he better start of with apologizing to Rebecca. He knew the longer he waited, the harder it would be...where as he already knew what he was going to say to Lorelai. 

Luke stood outside Rebecca's house. He had been ringing the doorbell for a few minutes, but he finally heard her coming towards the door.

She opened it and saw him standing there, and began to close it again. He put his arm out to stop the door from closing.

"Just give me 2 minutes?" He pleaded. He had no clue what he would say to her. He had tried to come up with a speech on the way, but what was he supposed to say to her? He treated her like shit and he knew it. He couldn't expect her to even think about forgiving him.

"Fine." She said as she waited for his response.

He sighed, trying to think of something to say...But he just began to let it all out instead. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry, I treated you so badly and I know it. I took you for grantid and I ignored you and I...I was horrible. I'm so, so sorry." He told her not knowing how he could ever show her how sorry he was.

"OK." She told him.

"OK?" He asked. She hadn't just taken him back, did she? Whoa...What?

"Whatever." She told him.

He stood there on her steps, looking very confused.

"Who were we kidding, Luke? You don't love me... You love her, you still do. You know you do. What can I say? I knew you loved her, I just didn't want to belive it. Kind of how you knew you loved her, but you didn't want to believe it or admitit or something... I was kidding myself. It's partly my fault, I shouldn't have been so naive...so stupid. You love her and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm no Lorelai...I can't make you love me, soo...that's it. Go get her," she told her. She was trying to look strong, trying to look as if she hadn't been crying.

He was shocked. This was the last thing he had ever expected. He expected her to throw things at him and yell and whine. He expected kicking and lots of swearing. He never would have expected this.

"I'm probably going to go move in with my Mom in Rhode Island for awhile. The only reason I was staying here was for you...But...Now there's not much to stay for." She said, not really meaning for it to make him feel bad. "Just so know..." She added.

He nodded. He was at a complete loss for words.

She nodded again, both of them silent, but then she finally spoke up.

"You've loved her for almost 15 years, Luke... Just, go...Go find her and tell her that you love her." She said in a defeated type of way.

She knew she had lost him, what else could she do? Yelling and throwing things wouldn't make him love her, it wouldn't make things be OK.

Now that it was over, she didn't want him to remember her as 'the girl who threw her shoe at me when I broke her heart' or something like that. She just wanted...She just wanted him to leave so she could be alone.

"Bye, Luke." She told him.

"Bye." He replied. He wanted to say more, he wanted to say how great she was, how sorry he was...But he all he could get out was a simple, 'bye.'

* * *

After leaving Rebecca's, he sprinted all the way to the diner to talk to Lorelai. He wished that he had started off by seeing Lorelai, he ran faster thanhe ever had before. He decided to completely ignor the fact that everyone was wearing green t-shirts and random tourists were pointing and staring at him. He was too busy to question or deal with any of that stuff right now, he had to find Lorelai. The thought of her leaving before he got to talk to her hadn't even crossed his mind until leaving Rebecca's house. Now he was so afraid that he was too late... 

He got to the diner and saw Rory sitting on the sidewalk, with her back against Luke's.

"Where is she?" Luke asked Rory frantically. She looked up at him and the moment he saw the look on her face, he knew.

He knew he was too late...

"She left."

* * *

"So where ya' going?" He asked her. 

"New York, you?"

"I just came from there. I'm visiting Luke for a little while...Sort of a surprise visit, I guess" Jess told her.

She nodded, trying to make sure she didn't start crying at the mention of Luke's name.

"You OK?" Jess asked. As soon as he had said that, her smile had turned to a frown and something had changed in her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine..." She said trying to act happy.

He gave her one of those 'ya right, I know that's a lie, just tell me what's bothering you' type of looks.

"It's nothing." She told him.

He shrugged.

"So what's in New York?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said sadly.

"OK..." He said.

"You've probably heard already, in many different versions, I'm sure...but...I left Stars Hollow five years ago...I moved to New York..." She sighed. "I had this great job, and then when Rory graduated she moved in with me. It seemed perfect, but I wasn't happy, I pretended to be, but I defiantly wasn't. I missed the town, the people, the Inn...Luke...So, I quit and came back to Stars Hollow..." Lorelai said. She didn't know why she was spilling out her heart to Jess. Of all people, why Jess? They hated each other. But he seemed different now, much different. Plus, she needed somebody to talk to and he was here.

"And? Why you going back to N.Y?" Jess asked.

"Well...Luke is getting married..." Lorelai sighed, still hating to say the words.

Jess nodded as if he understood.

"I tried to fight for him...I thought he loved me. I didn't want to be the other woman but, I really thought he loved me. I thought we had a chance...I mean why else would he keep that horoscope and that box? And why wouldn't he give Rebecca his mother's ring? Why would he have bought my house and kept it exactly the same? I thought that meant he loved me...But... I was wrong." Lorelai said.

"Your defiantly not wrong." He told her.

She looked up, trying to figure out what he meant.

"What?" She asked.

"When I came to Stars Hollow, the first time... I saw it. Everybody saw it...You know...That thing between you and him... it's still there, Lorelai. Things like that don't just go away." He said.

"No...He's getting married...I'm just in the past. He told me I was too late, that I missed my chance." She said.

"He's scared."

"Yeah, that's what the word on the street is..." She sighed.

"Flight 560 to Albany." The man on the loudspeaker said.

Lorelai began to pick up her bags, "That's my flight..." She said. She stood up, grabbing her backpack and duffle bag.

He stood up, too. "OK...Bye..." He said.

"Bye." She said as she turned around to leave.

"You sure about this?" He called after her.

She turned around, giving him a questioning look.

"You sure you just want to run away again?" He said.

She justkept staringat him, with that samequestioning look

"...Believe me, I know... you get scared and your first instinct is to run away from it all...you think that'll be easier than sticking it out and facing your problems...I get that, but..." He began, stepping closer to her.

"I really... have to go." She interupted him.

He nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." She said softly and began to walk towards the gate.

* * *

Luke stood behind the counter, completely zoned out from everything happening around him. People were rushing around the diner in those stupid shirts that Kirk had made, they were eating, they were loud, but he wasn't really aware of any of it. 

He felt completely lost. He felt like these past two weeks had been a dream and he would wake up any minute. None of this felt real, it had all happened way too fast for it to be real.

"Uncle Luke." He knew the voice, he knew exactly who it was. The only person who called him Uncle Luke.

"Jess," he said as he looked up. He sighed as he said his name. "What? You need money or something?" Luke asked begginning to reach for his wallet, in his back pocket. He wasn't in the mood for any of this.

Jess laughed. "No, I actually have something _you_ need." He said as he took a seat across from him at the counter.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was at the airport...I saw Lorelai." He told him.

Luke looked away, "Jess..." He began, trying to tell him he didn't want to talk about it.

"You're being stupid, you know that?" Jess asked. "You let her go once, and I saw you, you were a wreck. You said you would give anything to have her back...Then she comes back and you just let her go again? What is wrong with you?"

Luke was silent, so, Jess continued,

"C'mon, Luke...This is your chance, it's your last chance...You have to go after her this time...Don't just let her go like before. She's not gonna come back this time...It's all up to you." Jess said.

"You don't know what your talking about Jess..." Luke said.

"Sure I do. I know you love Lorelai. I know that your getting married or whatever, but can you honestly tell me that you love this woman more than you love Lorelai? You loved her for 13 years, that kind of love doesn't just stop...You're kidding yourself if you think you want to marry somebody else."

"I'm not getting married anymore."

"Lorelai said you were."

"Well, I was...Not anymore...It's complicated."

"C'mon, Luke..." Jess said staring him directly into the eyes. It was a weird thing for Luke to see, Jess being so serious about something, not being sarcastic...He had changed a lot in the past 5 years, he knew that...He just hadn't realized how much.

"This is Lorelai we're talking about...You've loved her forever, you can't let her leave again." Jess said. He saw Luke's expression and he knew he had said enough, he'd leave the rest up to Luke.

"OK, Well, I'm going to go drop my stuff off at Lizzie's but I'll help you close up." Jess said and with that he got up and left.

Luke stood by the end of the counter, staring out the window again. He stared at all of the people buzzing by wearing those shirts. They were all so sure that him and Lorelai would be together, how did they know?

_"This is your chance, it's your last chance...You have to go after her this time...Don't just let her go like before. She's not gonna come back this time...It's all up to you."_

Then, he looked down to where he was standing...The end of the counter...

_"I don't have many people in my life who are in my life permanently, forever. They will always be there for me, I will always be there for them. There's Rory and Sookie, this town and you. I mean at least I think I've got..."_

_"You do"_

He wasn't sure why,it hit him right then...at the end of the counter...Why that conversation made him come to the realization. But it did, he practically jumped, it hit him so hard.

_"It's all up to you." _Rang through his head as he grabbed his keyes for the truck and began towards the door.

"Caesar, I'm leaving! Jess is in charge!"

Then he ran outside, and stopped Jess who, was right near Kirk's t-shirt table.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're in charge of the diner while I'm gone, don't blow it up."

* * *

**Welll...2nd to last chapter is up! Please leave your thoughts! GOOD or BAD! Gimme any suggetions, ideas, any random comments you feel the need to share...Stuff you'd like to see...stuff you don't wanna see...I'd like to hear it all! Lol.**

**Soo yeah... there were just about a bazillion ways I could have made this chapter...I mean, I could have just made Lorelai stay, but that's a little boring...I could have had Luke go through the Lorelai Box, but I think we've had enough of going through the Lorelai Box in this story...He could have "saw her face" in the tape, but that's how he realized that she was 'the one' in the first place on the show,soo I figured it'd be better to be original...Anyways, there were tons of ways...I just figured this one was short and sweet, you know? Plus it's a nice quote, Lorelai saying how he's in her life forever and stuff, even if they were only just friends when she said it...**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Next chapter: The last chapter is finally here... tear tear**

**Rory is surprised to find Jess in the diner...Luke shows up at Lorelai's New York apartment, and he has something to give her. Sooo...what is it? And how she's going to react?**


	12. The Green One

**Stand Still: The Green One**

**Summary: Luke and Lorelai broke up after her parents wedding, then she left Stars Hollow when Mike Armstrong offered her that job. But now shes back in town, 5 years later,to give Luke something, onlyto find that he is a very changed man and there's something he isn't telling her. What's he hiding and what will she do when she finds out? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters. I only write this for fun and don't make any money off of it or anything like that.**

**Rating: pg13 just to be safe**

**A/N: Well, I'm updating just in time for all of you to have something to read before the new episdoe. Hopefull it'll make the time pass by faster...Leave me some reviews to make the time fly by for me. I can't wait until the new eppy.**

**The last chapter is finally here. I know, it's sad. As much as you guys have enjoyed reading this, I have enjoyed writing this. But don't worry, I have a few ideas for some new stories and they should be out soon enough. **

**But please, please review. Tell me all you thought about this story. Please?**

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid:** I don't want it to end either. I loved writing it. I'll probably cry more than anyone when I post this last chapter.

**JoEySaNgEl1534:** Haha. I didn't want to update this so soon because it means the story is really over...But I knew I had to so, here it is.

**errr:** Yeahh Luke going to the airport would have been cool...But I dunnno...I didn't really think about that to tell you the truth.

**gilmoregirlsfanatic:** Yeahh I loved that episode, too. That's why I put it in here, just cuz it was such a sweet thing.

**Mirax Corran:** Yup, Jess and Rory will meet...It probably won't go how you expect...But, I don't know, I like it.

**Annick:** Thank you so much. I have another story all planned out. I've written3 chapters of it so far. It'll be up soon... It's call 'The Whole Package'

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken:** Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking...

**GGFAN6:** Yes, I know. I'm very sad about the story coming to an end. I loved writing it. I have a new story coming out soon, soo look foward to that. It's called 'the Whole Package'

**CripticWolf:** Yes, I know...I hate cliffhangers, too...But, you gotta have um.

**s.Roman:** Yup...I figured it was something Luke would do...

**MoKnKeYbUtT09:** Lol.

**lollysamantha:** Thank you!

**ocdwithlhg:** Yeahh...well...I always thought Jess should come back and be a hero...I loved that quote in the show, so I figured I'd put it to good use. I can't wait to see your story...

**Luke'sGirl:** Lol, thanks

**Franala:** Yeahh...I always thought Jess should come back and do something good...This was my way of doing that

**Ronata:** I dunno...Currently I'm writing chapter #3 of a new GG story. It should be up soon. It's called 'The Whole Package'

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** Haha. Rebecca and Digger...Oh God...

**tom:** Right now I'm working on chapter #3 of a new GG story called 'the whole package'that I should be posting some time soon...Plus I still have that Diary story, which I'm a little stuck on.

**orangesherbert7:** Yup...Typical Luke...Don't blow it up! Yeah I just loved that quote so, I figured, I'd use it.

**Noam:** Thank you. I tried to make it long...I dunno if it's really that long, though.

**politicaldonkey:** What am I signing? A petition to get rid of April? Or something else?

**The27thGilmore:** Haha. Kissing in the rain. How cute? Sorry, but it doesn't end quite like that...Hope you like this way, too.

**Thanks to all of you who, have reviewed to my story. I loved getting every single one so, thanks! And to those of you who didn't ever review...This is the last chapter and you know you want to...**

**

* * *

**

"Luke! I need coffee! And when I mean coffee I mean atleast 6 cups, and in the big, blue cup, please?" Rory stated as she came down the stairs and into the diner, rubbing her eyes.

"Is the green one, OK?" Jess asked, smiling. He knew how shocked she would be when she saw him behind the counter.

He smiled even wider when her head shoot up and her eyes widened, at the sound of his voice.

"Jess...What? Where-where's Luke?" Rory asked. It had been a long, long time since she had seen him. Sure, she had gotten over Jess awhile ago, but still...it was weird seeing him, here, in the diner. What was he even doing here?

"I talked him into going after your Mom." Jess smiled, knowing how happy she'd be after hearing this news, and still laughing over the expression on her face.

Rory smiled back.

"How?" She asked.

"You just have to know how to talk to a person..." He told her while doing the never ending job of, wiping down the counter.

"But anyway, I told him I'd take care of the diner while he was gone." Jess informed her, while taking a quick glance at the woman in front of him, the one he hadn't seen in years...Some might say she was the one that got away...

"I hope it works out with those two." Rory said as she sat at the counter, across from him just as she used to.

Jess nodded."It will..." He told her.

Rory gave him a questioning look.

"...Those types of things always have a way of working out." He said, looking at her straight in the eye.

She nodded, still completely shocked to see him.

"So the green cup OK?" He asked again, still smiling.

Rory smiled, "Yeah, sure."

He poured the cofffe and handed her the green cup. She sipped it and watced him take orders around the diner.

Jess is back...This is weird...

* * *

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked. 

"When's the soonest flight to Albany?" Luke asked.

"It's in 10 minutes." She replied after quickly checking it on her computer.

"I'll take it. How much?"

"$400." She stated.

"To Albany? Wow..." He opened up his wallet to see a small chunck of Lorelai's money inside. He smiled.

_"Luke, it's all in cash because I knew you wouldn't cash the check. Your going to take it and your going to use it because if you don't I will be really upset. Do you know how many pairs of shoes I could buy with that money? So...Please, take it. I told you I would pay you back and now I am. I'm not leaving until you take this." She said handing him the envelope. "Put it towards a dream of yours. Take a trip, or buy that blue power ranger suit you always wanted, actually you could probably buy a few with that much cash."_

_"I've always been more of a red power ranger kind of guy,"_

She did tell him to put it towards a dream of his... Well... she had always been a dream of his, right? He wanted to be with her for as long ashe could remember...13 years...13 years of wanting to be with her...That had to be a dream, right? Yes. It did.

He took $400 out of the thick wad of money in his wallet and passed it to the lady across the counter. She gave him a ticket and then he went on his way.

* * *

Lorelai sighed as she walked through the door. She dropped her bags and plopped down on the couch. She had gotten into New York 2 hours ago, and instead of going straight home she stalled as long as she possibly could. 

Somehow, being back in her apartment made it all seem so much more real. Like, it was really over. Luke had really said no and she was really back and home where she started.

She didn't want to turn the TV on. She needed quiet.

The plane ride wasn't long. It was just from Conneticut to New York, so it was just a little bit over an hour and a half. But it had seemed so much longer than that. Everything Luke had said kept going through her head, and then what Jess had said...

Things were crazy, they were confusing.

It seemed like it had all been a dream, or nightmare. It had gone by so fast. She looked around her apartment, it felt as if it was just yesterday, she had been here, calling Mike Armstrong and quitting her job, writing that note and leaving it on Rory's pillow and packing up her bags and leaving to Stars Hollow.

She walked into her bedroom and staring at the shirt that was sitting on the chair in the corner. It was Luke's flannel shirt that he had left it at her house. She slept in it somtimes...when she thought about him, when she missed him. In some weird way, it made her feel closer to him. Sometimes she could even smell him on the fabric. Not even Rory knew she had it.

As nervous as she had been, she didn't really think Luke would say he didn't love her. She didn't really think he would tell her that she missed her chance and that she was too late.

She thought he was the one.

She thought they'd be together. She thought they'd be together forever.

She thought it was meant to be, that it was written in the stars.

She never really thought that she'd be back in her apartment, having no idea what to do, or what was going to happen next. She didn't know what was going to happen, she didn't know where she would end up.

* * *

His hands were shaking, he had that nervous knee, he was drumming on his lap. He was so nervous, but, so anxious. 

He wanted to be in New York. He needed to see her. He need to hold her. He needed to hug her and kiss her. He needed to tell her how he felt. He needed to apologize for everything he said the day before, he needed to apologize for everything he said 5 years ago.

_"Luke...Tell me what your thinking..." Lorelai begged him._

_"You want you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking I can't be in this relationship anymore...it's too much."_

Why did he have to go and say that? He didn't want it to be over. Hejust needed time.

And then, at her house, when she called him her ex boyfriend and handed her the tape to his answering machine. He should have stopped her. He should have told her that he wanted to be with her.Heshould have told herhe didn't mean what he had said at Doose's. Whywashe so stupid? If hehad just said something...

He was almost there. Only about 20 more minutes, the guy on the loud speaker had just said.

Rory had given him the address and directions. In less than an hour he would see her again. In less than an hour him and Lorelai would either be together, or they would be officially and completely not together.

That last part scared him, but the possibly of the first part made it worth it.

He looked out the window, waiting to see land.

* * *

"So, why'd you come back?" Rory asked Jess later on that day. 

"Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering." She stated.

"Liz told me Luke was getting married. Figured I had to be here to see the man who took care of me for a year, get married..." Jess shrugged.

"You knew?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Did you plan on telling him to go after my mother?" Rory asked.

"It was a spur of the moment type thing." He said with a smirk.

"You knew she was here, didn't you?" Rory asked, smiling.

"Liz told me." He confessed.

"But why?" Rory asked. "I thought you didn't like my Mom."

"She didn't like me." He corrected her. "Plus, Luke loves her...He always did... It doesn't matter what I think."

"But, you obviously think something if you came all this way to get them together." Rory said.

"They belong together." He said simply.

"Well, well...Jess Mariano, who would've thought he believed in soul mates..." Rory laughed.

"Hey, I have my beliefs..." He laughed along with her.

Then there was a small silence, not an uncomfortable one, though.

"I ran into Lorelai at the air port, she told me the whole story." Jess told Rory later.

Rory nodded.

"So, I told Luke he was being stupid. I told him to go after her." Jess said. "And I guess something I said got through to him because next thing I know, he's telling me I'm in charge of the diner and he's getting a flight to New York. I just hope it works out." Jess told her.

"It has to...My Mom loves him." She said. "And Luke loves her...They're soul mates," she said mocking him.

Jess nodded and began to wipe the counter.

"Can you get away for a few minutes?" Rory asked leaning over the counter

"Sure, why?" He asked dropping the cloth.

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and lead him out the door.

She took him behind the diner to where the Chuppah still stood.

"What's that doing there?" He asked pointing to it.

"I don't know...Wanna help me put it where it belongs?" Rory asked.

"OK." He nodded.

* * *

"Now it looks right." Rory said admiring what her and Jess had done with the help of others in the community. 

"Yeah, the yard did look empty without it." He agreed.

They had carried the chuppah all the way across town so they could set it where it had been all those years ago. Now it was in the right place, in the front yard of the Lorelai's old house and Luke's current home.

"I forgot how weird it looked without it..." Rory said. "It was there like,the last 5 years I lived here." She said.

Jess nodded as the two stared at the chuppah, standing in front of them.

"Excuse me." An older man approached the two.

"Yes?" Rory asked.

"We're interested in the house." He told them.

"Yes, it's a beautiful house." His wife chipped in. "And the town seems wonderful, so friendly...Even gave us these free shirts." She said holding out a green Luke/Lorelai shirt. "...Such a wonderful story...I love a nice romance story. And the guy at the souvineer stand sold us this Monopoly game: Stars Hollow version, along with some cute pins." The woman kept talking, but Rory wasn't paying attention. She was only focused on the shirt.

They were the new shirts that Kirk had just printed out this morning. They were much better. On the top of the shirt it said "Luke and Lorelai." Under the words were two people kissing. There was a man on it wearing a flannel shirt and blue baseball cap. He was kissing a woman with wavy hair, wearing a light, pink dress. Under that it said "Mr and Mrs Backwards Baseball Cap."

She studied the shirt for awhile longer, still smiling. But after the older man cleared his throat and she snapped her out of her daze, she looked over to the For Sale sign that stood a few feet away and said,

"It's not for sale." She told them. She knew it would work out with her Mom and Luke.

She just knew...

* * *

Lorelai lied down across the couch. She sighed and began to stare at the ceiling until she heard a knock on the door. 

"Go away!" She yelled.

"It's uhh me, Luke." She heard the muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Luke?" Her eyes widened when she heard his voice through her door. She jumped up and began towards the door, stopping at the mirror briefly to make sure she didn't look like she was crying...She did, but for some reason she didn't really care.

She opened the door to see him standing there. She couldn't describe the look on his face...sad, scared, sorry, hopeful?

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

He took a step forward into her apartment and he took a deep breathe before he began.

"I'm sorry..." He began.

"Luke..." She began to protest. "Stop..."

"No, listen...5 years ago, in Doose's, I didn't mean what I said...I didn't mean...I was angry and confused...I needed time...But the last thing I wanted was to be your ex-boyfriend...I never wanted to break up. I just- I just needed some time...I just needed to think about everything. But I didn't want it to be over...I didn't..." He told her.

"Then why didn't you say that before?" She asked

"I don't know." He said with a defeated tone.

She nodded again. She was angry and she was sad. She folded her arms, waiting for him to talk again, because she had no idea what she could say.

He looked up at her, seeing her angry face. He knew what she was thinking. Tears were starting to form in her eyes...He knew this was his last chance. This was it. He couldn't just let her get away again.

"I thought about you all the time...Everytime it snowed, I thought about you...When I was wearing my flannel shirts that you would sleep in sometimes...Like the blue and white one, I would always think of you. When I put on my blue hat in the morning, I thought about you...I sat outside your house all night, until midnight, when Babette would tell me to leave...When a customer ordered a cup of coffee, I thought about you...Whenever the bell on the door rang, I looked up...hoping it was you..." He told her.

"Luke..." She began, trying to interupt him. But he wasn't going to let her.

"Lorelai... your the only woman I've ever bought flowers for. Your the only one I've ever wanted to buy flowers for.Your the only one who didn't want to change me...Your the only woman that I didn't want to change...Nothing about you, I didn't want to change a thing...Not even your annoying habits or your coffee addiction...Not a thing." He told her confidently.

"Your the only one I imagined marrying and being with for the rest of my life...Your the only woman I've ever wanted to wear my mother's ring..." Luke said.

"Luke.." She said again, even though she had no idea what to say next...She wanted to run to him and hug him...But she couldn't. She couldn't move.

"What- What about Rebecca?" She asked, her voice trembling.

He thought for a moment...Did he really want to admit to having a Lorelai Box? Did he really want to tell her the whole story? Maybe some other time...

"She figured it out...Before I did, really...Everyone knew before me...But I know now..." He mumbled, not really making sense, but he didn't care.

Lorelai looked down at her feet, not sure what to do. She wanted to hug him so badly, she wanted him to hold her soo much. But she didn't know what to do.

"You- you said..." She began, still not looking at him, directly.

"Lorelai. It doesn't matter... I was stupid." He declared.

"Luke...I can't..." She told him quietly. She was hurting so bad. She had this horrible feeling, the type of feeling you get when you want to cry so badly, but your holding it in. She felt weak at the knees, she felt as if she was going to collaspe any second. Her body felt numb, except for her bottom lip which, she was sure would start bleeding any second because she was biting it so hard. Biting her lip was just about the only thing that was keeping her from crying.

"Lorelai..." He said.

"I can't..." She repeated, this time letting a small tear lose, down her cheek.

He put his hand out to wipe the tear away, butshe took his hand and put it down.

"I can't..." She told him again.

"I was confused, Lorelai...I was getting married..." He tried to reason with her. She looked at him, this time. His eyes were so pleading, they looked so...sorry. She wanted him to hold her so badly, she wanted to hug him. She wanted him to hold her up before she collasped to the ground...But she couldn't...She couldn't...

"You moved on, Luke..." She told him. "You moved on, and I didn't...I should have realized that." Lorelai said, trying harder and harder to keep from falling down and crying.

"No...No...I didn't move on...I tried to...I thought you weren't coming back...I thought it was stupid to keep waiting...But I never really moved on..." He told her trying to reach out for her, but she backed away from him.

"Yes...Yes, you did...I'm sorry I even bothered." She told him, still backing away. She put her hands down on the table near the wall for support.

"Lorelai, listen to me...I love you, I really do...Why can't you understand that?" He asked, begging her to look at him, but she wouldn't. She kept studying the door.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of everything. She didn't want to feel this way, so weak and helpless...She had never been that girl...The girl who sat there, depressed and crying over a man...The girl who never got over him, the girl who got weak in the knees when he was around...

Not until Luke.

She didn't want to be that girl. She had never let anybody in, that's why she was never that girl. But, for Luke, she let her walls down, she let herself love him. And now she was hurting...so much...

No..." She whispered, but he still heard her. He sighed, but he wasn't giving up this easy. Not after 8 years of waiting, just to have her run away...Not for 5 more years of waiting just to have him give up so quickly...You don't wait 13 years for someone, just to let them slip away.

"Lorelai...I'm not just going to-"

"Luke." She stated.

He looked up at her with a questioning glance.

"It hurts too much..." She said quietly, looking at her feet once again, as if she was ashamed of her statement.

"Lorelai..." He said, again reaching out to her, but he put his arm down when he saw her face.

He stood there, silently for a few more minutes...Trying to think of something to say or do, to get her to understand that he was serious about all of it. That he wanted this, he wanted her.

"I have something for you." He told her gently.

She looked up at him with a questioning look.

He looked down at the plastic bag he had in his right hand. He pulled out what was inside of it and presented it to her.

"Lorelai." He stated.

She looked up and let a small smile play on her lips.

It was the t-shirts...The ones Kirk gave out the to the whole town, all though they were different than the ones Kirk had originally showed her. He had two green ones in his hand. He handed one of them to her and kept the other for himself.

When she read the last part she couldn't help but smile. Mr and Mrs Backwards Baseball Cap...It had been the nickname that she had teased him with forever.

The thought of Kirk selling them and everyone wearing them made her smile a little bit bigger.

The thought of Luke actually getting one made her smile even more.

"Kirk made two of these especially for me, he said...This one and this one." He said pulling out another shirt from the bag.

The other one was black and had a man wearing a sweater and dress pants holding hands with a blonde woman wearing a t-shirt and skirt. Over the picture it said "Luke and Becca." Under the picture it said "Mr and Mrs Brown Sweater."

Lorelai wanted to laugh when she read this, but she figured it wouldn't be appropiate.

"...Before I left, Kirk came up to me and said 'Luke, it's time to choose...The black one or the green one?'" Luke explained to her.

She bit her lip, nodding, waiting for more.

He dropped the black shirt on the ground, "I chose the green one..." He told her.

She took a deep breathe. She looked at him, directly into her eyes, trying tofigure out what to do...She saw his face and just knew...She knew it was right.

She let out a small smile, "I'm glad."

He looked up at her, looking into her blue eyes,"You are?" He asked, just trying to make sure he had heard her right.

She nodded again, "I am." She stated.

He took another step towards her and began to lean in closer and closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he dropped the bag and the shirt. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other, he placed in the middle of her back. He pulled her closer to him and they kissed.

"I love you, Lorelai." He told her when the pulled away for air.

She stepped back, then she looked up at him, to see if he really meant what he was saying. She looked deep into his eyes, and she knew he did.

Lorelai took his hands and lead him towards the couch.

She couldn't help thinking how soft his hands were...She had forgotton how nice and soft they always were...warm, too. And her hands fit perfectly inside them.

They sat down on the couch, Luke brought the t-shirt over with him. He sat down close to her and put his hand on her knee softly.

She leaned in to kiss him again. They kissed for a few more minutes until, he began tugging on his sweater.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I hate this sweater." He stated. She couldn't help but smile, she knew what he was trying to tell her. He was letting her know that he was sure, thathe meant it. He didn't want the sweater anymore, he wanted the backwards baseball cap...He wanted her.

"C'mon," she said, taking his hand once again and leading him into her bedroom. Once they were inside, she walked over to where the flannel shirt still sat, she picked it up and handed it to him.

"My shirt?" He asked.

"You left it at my house...I sleep in it sometimes...When I miss you." She told him thoughtfully.

He smiled at her, and took off the sweater he had been wearing and replaced it with the flannel shirt that Lorelai had just handed him.

"Much better," he told her.

She beamed back at him and lied down on her bed, pulling him next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I mean it." He stated when he saw her expression. He knew she was still a little scared, still unsure if he meant what he had said, still unsure if this was all really happening."...I love you." He told her.

She smiled at him, leaned in to kiss him gently. "I love you, too." She told him

"I'm really in this time...It's the green one, all the way." He said as he took the shirt and slipped it on.

She was grinning this time.

She stood up and leaned in towards him as he was straightening out his shirt.

"Stand still." She whispered when she put her hands on his face,and her lips were close to his.

He put his hands on her hips, pulled her close to him, and stared into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere." He told her and then pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Well, this is sad...I can't believe that the story is finally done. The tears will start rolling any moment...It sucks that it's over, I loved writing it.**

**And look at that, the title actually had something to do with the story...I'm proud.Lol. **

**I just hope that you all enjoyed it, please leave me comments. GOOD or BAD! ****Tell me everything you liked or disliked about the story, and of course anything I could do to improve.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story so far, I really hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm going to have a new story out soon. I've already written chapters #1-3 of it and they should be posted sometime soon. It's called 'The Whole Package' Soo keep your eyes open for it!**

**Thanks.**

**And please review...I need something to help by the time until the new episode tonight.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
